SOTEK: ATLANTIS HAVEN
by Darkraptor20
Summary: With the location of an ancient, secret city revealed, its a race to get there first. With Hydronix already heading there, our friends are going to get some allies... dueling allies. But the city holds more than ruins and the secret of the Knights.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Atlantis Haven**

A grey and black sub emerges from the water into a dark and circular dome cavern. It docks near broken stone steps, leading to the destroyed gates of the once secret city lost to history and known to few: Atlantis Haven. Three people opened the hatch and exit the sub, their lights illuminating the tarnished gates.

A slim, athletic, blonde haired woman steps forward. "So, this place is Atlantis Haven, huh?" She notices that there was a dim light coming from within. The three travel through a tunnel, its walls carved with broken mosaic and dulled paintings, till the come to a lighted opening.

Awestruck, they see a vast city, protected underground by a giant cavern dome, its light source to come from what appeared to be the sun, but smaller and less potent. The city had streets paved with what looked like marble, the buildings covered in moss and jewels, and two grand buildings in the distance stood overshadowing it all: the ruins of what seemed to be a grand castle and a grand, square shaped building with three towers on its corners, the fourth apparently having been destroyed. The woman huffed as she placed her hands on her waist, a utility belt seen.

"Not impressive to look at," she said as she approached a building, taking a jewel from its wall. "Although, they knew how to live".

"I didn't come here for the landscape," said a burly, dark skinned man as he puts a Minigun over his shoulder, "I came for the valuables!"

His comrade, a young man of twenty with a tan skin, was shaking as he loaded his handgun, "I... I don't know... I got a bad feeling... of this place".

"What's to be scared of?" said the woman, loading her handgun, "There's nothing here but old ruins and treasure right for the plucking". She clicks on her earpiece, "Mark, great job on intercepting a useful message!"

"Glad I was of assistance," replied Mark's voice, "Go on and get what you can, I'll watch for anyone trying to enter this place as well. After all, we may not be the only ones who got that message".

"Alright, Linda, Clark!" the burly man ordered, "Let's move on out!"

The three climb up the old steps, their footsteps echoing from the walls. Linda continued to pocket more and more jewels found on the walls as Clark nervously flinched at every sound made, making their leader, Krane, angry.

"Listen Clark!" Krane demanded as he grabbed Clark's shirt and lifted him up, "Either calm down or I'm leaving you here when we go! Got it!"

Without another sound, Clark nodded. The three continued to go farther into the city, deciding to check out the building with the four towers before heading for the castle ruins. Linda wanted to stop to rest. As Krane checked his Minigun, Linda continued to help herself to more of the ruin walled jewels.

"Careful, now," said Clark, drinking from his canteen, "Remember what G.U.N. said when we got paroled, they said-"

"NOT to collect the Chaos Emeralds," said Linda, pocketing her bounty, "But they never told us to take the treasure that ISN'T the Chaos Emeralds from a city that SUPPOSE not to be even known in history, now did they?"

Krane put his Minigun back on, "Exactly. It's fun looking for loopholes inside agreements. Now, shall we get going?"

"Turn... Back…"

"GAH!" Clark jumped, twitching his head left and right, "W-w-what the heck w-was th-that?!?"

"Shut up, Clark," said Linda. "You must be hearing things again".

"Turn... Back…"

Linda froze. She takes out her handgun and points it towards the building, "Who's there?!? Show yourself!" No response. Linda turns to Krane, "Krane, there's someone out there!"

"O-or... some...thing…!" said Clark, nervously holding his handgun.

Krane, meanwhile, was pointing the Minigun towards the buildings, "I don't care what it is, just shoot it when it shows itself!!"

"Turn... Back…" replied the disembodied voice, louder as if it was getting closer.

"Show yourself before we fire!!"

"Turn... back... before... its... too... Late…"

"M-m-maybe... we should... l-l-listen to it…!" suggested Clark, his voice trembling with fear.

"And what if it's our rivals?" said Linda, not buying the voice's advice.

"That's impossible!" said Krane, "We saw no other vehicle or sub when we came here or docked!!"

"What if there was another way in?"

"Turn... Back…" continued the voice.

"Shut up!" said Linda, a little fear in her voice, "Don't fool us!"

Krane touched his earpiece, "Mark, scan for any other ship or vehicle in a ten mile radius!"

"Roger!" replied Mark.

"Turn... Back… Now…" continued the voice, getting louder.

"No other vehicle or ship on radar, sir!" replied Mark's voice over the earpiece.

"That means, we're alone here, so it can't be someone else!" said Krane.

"S-s--eee!!" exclaimed Clark.

"I don't care what it is, we move on!!"

The three move on forward, ignoring the pleas of the unknown voice. They went until they stopped in front of a mosaic piece of art. It had the picture made of various gems, depicting a young woman of early twenties, an unusual Eevee with long, purple hair in her arms, and another picture whose head was destroyed, a giant hole taking its place, but by the way the body was portrayed, it may have been the woman's lover.

"Shame, wonder who he was?" said Linda, looking at the picture as she helped herself to a giant emerald.

"Turn... Back… Now…" cried the voice again as though it followed them.

"It's still here!?" said Clark, looking around, but seeing nothing but ruins.

"I don't care!" shouted Krane, firing his Minigun in anger at the nearby buildings, "We traveled far in here and all we got was a stupid voice! I'm not turning back because of that!" He stopped, bullet shells falling out as his Minigun emitted steam.

"Ulp! K-K-Krane…" mumbled Clark.

Krane and Linda turn and see a green orb floating in front of them. Krane and Linda point there guns towards it

"Who, or what in the world are you!?" demanded Krane.

"Turn... Back... Immediately... Before…" replied the orb.

"Silence!" shouted Krane.

Linda touched her earpiece, "Mark, boy you're not going to believe what we found besides gems!"

"What?" replied Mark, "A ghost, or a skeleton, or... (CRASH!) WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!! (a loud roar was heard) GET AWAY FROM... AAAGGHHH!!" the earpiece went to static as communications to Mark was lost.

"Mark, come in, Mark!!" Linda tried to contact her partner, but all she got was static. Suddenly, an explosion is heard coming from the docking area as smoke was seen being emitted from the tunnel from a distance.

"What happened?!" demanded Krane.

"Too... Late... They're... Awake…" the orb said as it disappears.

"W-what's... a-awake?" trembled Clark.

"I don't know, but…" Linda's speech was interrupted as they hear giant footsteps heading for them. They point their firearms towards source. "Whatever it is, it's coming for us!"

"Oh, screw this!" said Clark, abandoning his comrades and running for the opposite direction.

"CLARK! GET BACK HERE!!" demanded Krane.

Clark turns a corner, where he yells before hearing a swing of something, silencing him. Linda and Krane turn their weapons around to see an eight-foot tall statue of a warrior-like creature with the head of a goat coming towards them, its axe with fresh blood from Clark.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!?" shouted Linda, firing her handgun at the creature.

"DIE!!" Krane fires his Minigun towards the creature, but with no affect; The bullets only ricocheted off the creatures armor.

"Mark and Clark... are we next!?" shouted Linda, reloading her handgun. She turns around and… "Krane, another one!!"

Another guardian creature appeared behind them, its axe black with oil and blood as pieces of metal was on its handle.

"What are we going to do?!?" said Linda, emptying her handgun shells on the creature, "We're running out of ammo!!"

Krane, his Minigun out of ammunition, grabs Linda's arm. "This way!" They turn to run towards the giant edifice, the only place close enough to get away. Opening the doors, they lock themselves inside as the creatures try to knock it down.

"Just... what... are... those... things?!?" panted Linda, throwing her handgun to the ground. Suddenly, she hears something within the dark room, "Wait! Do you hear something?"

They hear something moving. Krane turns on his flashlight and sees that the room was filling itself with water.

"Oh no!" Linda darts her head around the room, "We got to…" Looks up and gasps. "A way out! Up there!"

Krane tries to open it as the water level increases, now up to their waists. "It won't budge!!" He lights it up, but it carried inscriptions in a language he was unfamiliar with. "What the hell do we need to do?!?" He places his palm on the tile, but the water kept coming in faster. "No!!"

Suddenly, a blackish orb came to them, its voice different from the green one, "If you wish to be saved, offer the woman as a sacrifice. I need a body!"

"What?!? I won't…" said Linda before Krane spat out. "Take her!!", the water up to their heads now.

"Krane! You son of a…"

There was a flash of green light as it engulfs them both.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

The guardians gave the intruders up for lost and headed back to their original posts. Up on a building, a Piplup with a small crown and silver bracelet, sighed at the sight.

"Oh, Phileos, why did you do this to me," it said. The Piplup then sees the door from the building thrown open and Krane being splashed out with him.

"Safe... Linda?" Krane looks around and sees Linda nearby, not breathing "Linda, wake up!" Linda's eyes does open, except they're glowing green as she smirked at him. "Linda?!?"

Linda got up and held her hand out, a small blue orb floating on them, "THIS is Linda... this is her soul" she replied, her voice now different… the voice of the black orb.

"Just who or what are you!?!"

Linda looked at him, her eyes now a dark red, "You can call me, Princess Ozan"

"Princess... Ozan?"

"Yes, one of the two Princesses of Atlantis Haven. I was unfortunate to die and had my soul stuck in this boring place, well, wouldn't be boring if I actually had a body. Thanks to you, Linda will be helping me, while you have to explain the reason why you're the only survivor. Sadly, only 3 exist here: myself, my younger sister who was cursed to live forever as a Pokemon, and the soul of her Pokemon pet that tried to save your pathetic life earlier…"

"Ozan!" shouted the Piplup as it landed near her. "Sister! Leave her alone! You chose your fate when you agreed to help out Phileos centuries ago!"

"Hello, dear sister, haven't evolved yet? Well, it was foolish of me to trust that loser, but I much prefer this body, as much as I hate to admit it, Linda was much beautiful than me, so, it's right for me to take it". She holds up Linda's soul, "And decide to freeze her soul for all eternity or enslave it like the other female souls I was planning to create a female soul army fit for a queen like myself".

The Piplup glared at Ozan. "I knew it, even as a soul, you're still insane!"

The familiar green orb appears near the Piplup.

"Ozan!" said the orb, now more commanding and clear. "This is just like the way Phileos did to you and me! Stop it at once and return the soul to its owner!"

Ozan frowned, "Forget it, Diaz! It's mine for good! What can you two do about it?! After all, I can summon those guardians again and take this man's life!"

"No Ozan. Even if you can summon those Guardians, you are no match for Phileos or his Knights!"

The Piplup stopped her head down. "Please, Diaz. Don't mention those awful Knights... Ozan, remember what Phileos had one of them do to father?!? Did you forget what he's capable of?!?"

"Yes, I do, and I don't care! Now, stay out or my way or…(she points to Krane) The guardians will destroy him!"

Diaz and the Piplup just stood there for a while, then, silently, they left.

Krane was confused of what was going on. "Just... what the hell is this place?"

"Atlantis Haven, an ancient city with an ancient secret…" Ozan opens up a black portal, "Apart from us three, you can leave. I'm being generous for once. You have a minute before I decide to end your miserable life".

Krane just lept into the portal, disappearing from the cty. Ozan laughed as she tears Linda's clothes off her new body. "Now, to rid of these clothes and fit on some more suitable ones, and after that…" She begins to laugh as the Piplup and Diaz watched from a distance.

The Piplup sighes, "She forgets that Phileos only cursed us both to stay here for all eternity. Diaz, you were able to leave anytime, but without a host, you can't go far".

"My body is in that healing chamber, thanks to you," said Diaz, his orb floating near the Piplup. "However, I can believe what he's done to me…"

The Piplup begins to cry, "I know... I still remember how you and Phileos used to get into mischief, just to see me... Oh, what happened to him, Diaz…"

"I wish I knew…"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. The Story Begins! Nightmare or destiny?

**ALL DOGS GO TO HEAVEN:**

**STRIKE OF THE ELEMENTAL KNIGHTS**

**ATLANTIS HAVEN:**

**THE HOME OF THE ELEMENTAL KNIGHTS**

**BY:**

_DARKRAPTOR20 AND NINETALESUK_

**Unknown Location**

"Where am I?"

Ninetales looked around and saw nothing but darkness and fog. He felt a presence… a dark presence. Ninetales moved slowly forward, looking around.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

"Come to me…" replied a voice.

Ninetales stood still, his heart racing as he looked around for the source of the voice."What...?"

"Key... come to me…" the voice replied. Suddenly, a bright green light shone, blinding Ninetales. When he tried to see what's going on, four long, green chains grabbed him.

"No... Stay away!" Ninetales struggled to free himself from the chains, but a fifth one grabbed his neck and began to pull him towards a figure in the distance. "No!!! Shaina!! Charlie!! Annabelle!! Anyone, HELP!!"

"This is your destiny… Don't try to resist your destiny… Come to me…"

"I'm no tool! I'M NO TOOL!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Ninetales sees a golden cloaked person, green eyes glowing from under his hood, as the chains still tugged him forward.

"Fulfill… your destiny…" the chains bind Ninetales down on a stone slab. He felt as his tails were grabbed by other chains and forced into certain positions. The ceiling opens to reveal a solar eclipse. Ninetales looked around and saw the Legendary Pokemon, trapped in glass chambers, asleep. Suddenly, he felt something swell inside him, a power he never felt before. Ninetales struggled as his tails glowed blue and shot light towards each Legendary. He absorbed something from each of them and it swelled up inside him.

"Suicune?" Ninetales felt his chest about to burst from the energy being stored within. "What's going...? STOP!!!"

Ultimate looked at him, green eyes glowing within his hood, "The Rainbow Emerald... Fulfill your destiny... your fate... Master Key!!"

"NO!!"

The power within Ninetales was too much. His eyes glowed blue as he felt the power explode from his chest as it went straight for the eclipse. The moon turned from black to blue as it formed a void, from which came down a beautiful multicolored gem. Ninetales felt that his life was being depleted rapidly, like he was dying...

**Fox Manor: Ninetales's Room**

"Ninetales?!? What's wrong?!? Wake up, please!" cried out a voice as Ninetales woke up with a fright. He was panting hard as though he'd been in a battle. Looking to his side, he sees Shaina, a worried look on her face.

"Ninetales... what did you dream about?"

Ninetales tells Shaina about his dream: the chains, the power, Ultimate, the Rainbow Emerald. Shaina held onto Ninetales, trying to comfort him from the nightmare.

"Shaina, I'm... scared…" Ninetales said, holding on to her more.

Shaina sighed, "I know... I am too. I don't want to lose you! I don't know what I'll do if you were... Gone…"

"I don't know what I'll do... if I'm all alone again…"

"But you're not... You're not alone Ninetales, and you'll never be alone ever again".

"But... I live for a 1000 years... you don't".

"Ninetales, even if I'm gone, you'll never be alone. I'll always be here for you, even in death, I won't leave your side".

"You mean, you'll ask Annabelle to come down?"

Shaina smiled at Ninetales, "Who knows, maybe I'll ask her to make me a Ninetales, just so I can be with you…" She kisses him, " For all eternity".

Ninetales smiled as he rubbed his head against hers, "Thank you".

"You're welcome, my love".

Ninetales looked at Shaina, her eyes full of life, smiling. "I hate waiting... I want to marry you now".

Shaina blushed, "Oh, Ninetales, I know. Ninetales, it won't matter how long it takes, as long as you would still love me, I'll marry you, even if we turn old together... and don't start on your lifespan being longer than mine, because I already told you that I'll seek Annabelle's help to be with you".

"Yeah. I wonder what our children be like... fused DNA of a dog and a fox?"

"That would be something. A new hybrid of a canine and a Pokemon. Well, we just have to wait and see soon, don't we?"

Ninetales blushed red, "Yeah". He got up and stretched, Shaina heading towards the door.

"How about we get some breakfast, Ninetales?" she offered.

"Yeah, that sounds nice". Ninetales went to the door, opened it, and peered outside. The hallway was quiet, without a soul in sight. "Peace and quiet... nothing to wo-"

"MADAM BLUB!!" rang Entei's voice as he ran past them, a mad Suicune chasing right behind him.

"ENTEI!!" Suicune chases him till she saw Ninetales and Shaina. She quickly came to a halt, seeing Ninetales, and calming down. "Ninetales, Shaina! Um, I mean, good morning".

"Good Morning, Suicune. Glad to see your normal self, heh", said Ninetales, smiling.

"Well, yeah…" Suicune blushed red. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that, but Entei can sometimes be so… Childish!"

"Suicune... can you train me?"

Suicune looked at Ninetales. "Train you? What do you mean?"

"Charlie and Vullen are training, so I thought I could get stronger… to protect the ones I love".

"Well, there's isn't anything I could teach you, since we're both different types, except…" Suicune paused as she took a deep breath. "There is a secret technique that only Ho-Oh's Guardians know, the Phoenix Sphere".

"Ah... A Fire attack?"

"Sort of. It creates a small flame that becomes engulfed by your element: Entei's sphere would be a dark red fire orb, Raikou's an electric fire orb, and mine…" She holds out both paws to create a small flame becoming engulfed in water, but the flame still burned within. "Of water, but it causes freezing. Do you wish to learn this technique?"

Ninetales smiled. "Of course! Well, you could call it a little gift from you once this all over and…" Ninetales's face saddened. "You have to leave".

Suicune nuzzled her head on Ninetales, "Please don't feel sad. I'm obliged to my duties, but that doesn't mean I can't come running around here every now and then".

"T... Thank you, Suicune. Y... You've been a mother to me".

"So, shall we?"

"I want to have something to eat first. Would you join us?"

"Of course. I'd be delighted".

Unknown Location

It was a clear, blue day as Hydronix could see: the waves were calm, the Wingulls and Pelippers were soaring high, and his Blastoise was relaxing. Hydronix breathed in, then turned to his turtle Pokemon.

"We are nearing Atlantis Haven. It's not too far now".

"Why in such a hurry, Master?" asked Blastoise, getting up.

"Master Ultimate has feared the humans have learned something they shouldn't have. If Atlantis Haven's location has been compromised, it could mean disaster for our long, 800 year mission".

"I see".

"Come! We must be off! We're loosing too much time here!"

"As you wish!"

Both Blastoise and Hydronix jump into the waves, roaring off as though being in a boat themselves. Hydronix stood on top of Blastoise as he swam towards their destination.

"How far is it, Master?" asked Blastoise through the roar of the water splashes.

"About 300 miles from this location," replied Hydronix.

"Oh. Any chance for a break?"

"We'll see".

After traveling for over three hours, their destination was coming closer, but...

"Master, mind if we take that break now?"

"Very well. Land there! It's nearby Atlantis Haven anyways". Hydronix pointed to an island, an elegant building with blue, yellow and red colors seen from their location.

**Duel Academy Island**

Hydronix and Blastoise landed on the beach. While Blastoise was catching his breath, Hydronix looked at the area. The building looked like a facility than a living place. Furthermore, he also noticed a grand, mansion like building nearby, along with a yellow one further along, and, alone on its Cliffside, stood a red, tacky building.

"Hmm... what kind of island is this?"

"Erm, a weird vacation spot?"

"Go and rest, Blastoise. I'll look into this".

Hydronix leaves Blastoise to sleep on the beach as he makes his way towards the red building. As he approached, it looked as though it could've been abandoned if it wasn't for a boy in a red blazer to walk into a room. Hydronix snorted a little as he looked at the building, though it needed repair.

"Just who lives here anyways?" he asked.

"We do!" replied a happy voice.

Hydronix turns around and comes face with four boys: two wearing red blazers, one wearing a yellow vest with a bandana on his head, and another serious looking one dressed in black.

"Just who are you four?"

"Name's Jaden Yuki!" points the boy with large, brown hair. "And this is Syrus (points to the smallest boy, his light-blue hair almost as big as the first), that's Hasselberry (the burly boy with the yellow vest and bandana), and over there's Chazz (the boy in black with a serious face and spiky hair); And this is Duel Academy Island".

"Duel Academy?" Hydronix looks at them all carefully, "Duelists? Besides for the burly one, you don't seem like ones to duel in a fight"

"No, not in a real fight," Jaden laughs as he takes out a deck of cards, "Just Duel Monsters!"

"Duel Monsters?"

"Yeah! A sweet game!"

Hydronix takes the deck from Jaden and looks at his monsters. "Hmm… These remind me of the monsters locked in stone slabs used in Shadow Games… During Egyptian times".

"Well, yeah". Jaden takes his deck back, "They say that the creator of this game, Mr. Pegasus, based it on that"

"Impressive. I never knew such a game existed in card form rather than stones. So, just how good are you all?" Without them noticing, he creates a deck within his pocket.

"I'm the best!" stepped up Chazz, being proud. Hasselberry pulled him back.

"That's him talking opposite," he said.

Hydronix pulls out his new deck. "Really now? Just show me how good".

"You're on, old timer!" said Chazz, getting a device onto his arm. The device activated, causing it to transform into a flat surface with five slots and glowing markers. Chazz notices Hydronix's curious face. "I take it you've never seen a duel disk before, huh?"

"First time, actually".

"Here!" Jaden gives Hydronix his own. "You can borrow mine. I'll show you, if the great Chazz can wait a few minutes".

Chazz huffs, "Just make it quick!"

After a brief tutorial, Hydronix gets ready.

"Oh yeah! Time for The Chazz to make his mark!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. An Aquas Battle! Chazz vs Hydronix!

**AN AQUAS BATTLE! CHAZZ vs HYDRONIX!**

"Then, let's begin! I'll let you start off first…" said Hydronix, gesturing to Chazz.

"You'll regret doing that, old timer!" Chazz draws from the Duel Disk. "I draw! Now, I summon Masked Dragon in Defense mode!" As Chazz places the card on the Duel Disk, it emits light, creating a dragon creature on the field, shielding itself with its arms and wings. (Masked Dragon 3/Fire/Dragon/1400/1100)

Hydronix looks, then draws his own card, "Then, I'll start off with playing one monster face down, and set these two down as well. You're move, boy".

"No attack? Oh well". Chazz draws a card, then puts another one on the disk. "Now, I summon Luster Dragon!" (Luster Dragon 4/Wind/Dragon/1900/1600) "Go! Attack his face down!" The dragon monster rushed and attacked the face down, which turned out to be a blue haired bear. The bear roared as it disappeared in a burst of light.

"You attacked my Mother Grizzly. This allows me to special summon one Water Monster from my deck to the field". Hydronix pulls a card from his deck and summons a wooden, Egyptian looking ship, "Guess this would do. Yomi Ship, I summon you!" (Atk: 800, Def: 1400)

Chazz looks at the ship, then places another card on the disk. "I play a face down and end my turn".

Hydronix draws a card and takes off Yomi Ship, replacing it with a giant fish monster. "I sacrifice my Yomi Ship, so I can bring forth Terrorking Salmon in attack mode!" (Atk: 2400) "Now, I also activate this Field Spell, Umi!" As Hydronix played the card, water emerged from his duel disk, causing it to flood the field. "Now all my sea creatures gain an extra 200 attack and defense points! I attack your Luster Dragon!"

Chazz watched as the Terrorking Salmon bites into his own dragon, causing it to disappear. (Chazz's LP: 3300). "Hmph... I activate the Spell, Cost Down. I discard one card to lower my monster's level in my hand by 2. Now, I summon Armed Dragon LV5!!" (Armed Dragon. 5-3/Wind/Dragon/2400/1500)

"You activated my trap: A Rival Appears! I can now special summon one monster from my hand to the field equal to your Armed Dragon's level, which is three for the meanwhile. I summon Yomi Ship in Defense mode!" (Def: 1600)

"Useless... I activate the Spell, Pot of Greed! I draw two more cards, then, I activate Level Up! LV5 becomes LV7!" (Armed Dragon LV7/7/Dragon/Wind/2800/1000)

"Finally, I activate Armed Dragon LV7's ability. I discard 2800 ATK Despair from the Dark to destroy all monsters on your side of the field who's ATK are less than Despair's".

Hydronix watches as saws from Chazz's huge beast destroys both his monsters.

"Boy, even with my monsters gone, you only took out the pawns on my side of the board"

"Pawns? I have Armed Dragon LV7 and Masked Dragon in DEF mode. I already have victory assured! Armed Dragon LV7... DIRECT ATTACK!!"

"You've forgotten that I still have one face down. I activate the trap card: Tornado Wall!" As he plays his trap, the water twists into two giant funnels of water, ceasing the Dragon's attack. "Since Umi's in play, I can activate it! It makes all damage caused to me to become zero!"

"Hmph! You just saved yourself for now. I end my turn".

"As you wish". Hydronix draws. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to get rid of that card of yours!"

A giant burst of wind caused Chazz's face down to be destroyed, but Chazz was smiling. "That was Spell Calling you destroyed, a Spell card that can only be activated if my opponent destroys the card face down. Now, I can set a Quick-Play spell to the field from my deck. And I choose my Mystical Space Typhoon!" He gets the card, then sets it face down on the field.

"My last card is Card of Sanctity! We both draw until we have six cards in our hands!"

Chazz draws and smiles as he sees he brought out some good cards that could turn in his favor. Hydronix looked at his hand, then to Chazz.

"Oh there is more to this than meets your eye. I activate Pot of Greed, allowing me two more cards, and one of them is this one: Lightning Vortex!"

"WHAT?!?!" Chazz watched as a giant lightning bolt destroyed both his dragons.

"By discarding one card, it destroys all your face up monsters. Now, I activate Premature Burial. By offering 800 of my life points, I can Special Summon a monster from my grave... Arise, Levia-Dragon-Daedalus" A giant Sea Serpent rose from the water, its giant teeth set on Chazz. (Water/7/Sea Serpent/Effect/Atk: 2600/ Def: 1500) "Since it was a special summon, I summon out Gemini Lancer in attack mode!" (Water/4/Sea Serpent/Gemini/Atk: 1800/Def: 1400). "My monsters, attack the boy directly and end this duel!"

Chazz watched as both monsters attack him, causing his Life Points to hit zero. "AUGH!" Chazz fell to his knees, fisting the ground. "How could I lose?! How?!"

"You only focused on clearing my field of monsters and spells and traps without a strategy. It's like sending an army into unknown territory. You'll lose it all in the end, no matter how strong your army is". Hydronix takes his deck and gives the Duel Disk back to Jaden.

"Wow! Spoken like a true soldier!" said Hassleberry.

"Thanks boy, but I must be going now," said Hydronix, heading back down the trail.

"Already? Can't I at least duel you first?" asked Jaden.

"I'm sorry, but seeing as how your... friend lost, I have no time for others here. Right now, I need to get somewhere and fast".

"But, Jaden is the top Duelist here," said Syrus, "Why, his deck is stronger than Chazz's any day of the week!"

"I'm sorry. I'm behind schedule as it is. Farewell". With that, Hydronix goes down the trail and soon out of sight.

As Jaden watches, a furry, winged, transparent creature appeared next to Jaden's head. "Hey there, Winged Kuriboh. You just missed a great duel, and Chazz lost to an old timer!" Winged Kuriboh began speaking, which Jaden understood. "What? Strange presence? Well, that old timer did dress funny, well, not as funny as Chazz…" Winged Kuriboh hovered while chatting. "Uh-huh. Yeah, he was dressed in a blue cloak. No, the only strange thing he did was give Chazz a run for his money, then, he said he needed to be somewhere and left".

"Something up?" asked Syrus.

"Yeah. Winged Kuriboh's got a weird feeling about that old timer. He said that his presence gave him a terrible feeling about something... something ancient".

Well, he was a Veteran, so maybe your buddy was worried that Chazz took it easy on him," replied Hassleberry.

"No... It's something else. Something... Powerful…"

"Maybe we better report this to Sheppard if it deals with ancient and powerful," said Syrus, knowing too well what happened in the past with the Shadow Riders and the Sacred Beasts.

"Let's go, but don't mention that we dueled and I lost, alright!" said Chazz, getting up, "I have a reputation to keep up!"

"You have a reputation?" asked Jaden.

"Oh, shut up and let's go!" said Chazz, leading the way while fuming.

**Duel Academy: Chancellor Sheppard's Office**

After Jaden told Sheppard about the encounter and his weird feeling about him, Sheppard sighed as he stared at him, Syrus, Hassleberry, Chazz, Bastion, and Alexis.

"I see," he said, "Then, he must have been one of the Elemental Knights that Maximillion Pegasus has told me about".

"Elemental what?" said Chazz.

"Elemental Knights. They're an ancient order from the sister city of Atlantis called Atlantis Haven. Little is known about them since most of the Intel had been destroyed or disappeared over the years".

"So, what's so important about these Elemental Knights?" asked Bastion.

"Have you heard of the seven Chaos Emeralds?" asked Sheppard.

"You mean the Gems of Miracles?"

"Yes, when all seven are together, they'll even rival the powers of the three Egyptian Gods and the Three Phantom Beasts".

"Rival... the six strongest monsters in Duel Monsters Existence?!" shivered Syrus.

"It said that they have a much stronger Emerald that can control the seven Chaos Emeralds, or known as the Master Emerald".

"Well, there's actually a secret eighth Chaos Emerald... the Rainbow Emerald", said Sheppard.

Chazz looked at him as Ojama Yellow appeared next to him, transparent, "The Rainbow Emerald?"

"OH NO!! Not that!" cried Ojama Yellow.

"What's it to you?! You don't know anything about it!"

"Boss, we Duel Monsters saw what it did those many years ago... before a White Ninetales sealed it away," Ojama Yellow was shaking, "It's too frightening".

"A... white Ninetales?! Ninetales aren't white!?"

"I know what I saw! It was before the Egyptian Gods, when we were new to earth, that emerald is going to do to you like the Phantom Beasts did to all of us Duel Monsters!"

"What?"

While the seven Chaos Emeralds are the Gems of Miracles. the Rainbow Emerald is known as the Gem of the Gods, and it is VERY dangerous," continued Sheppard, not noticing Chazz talking to his Duel Spirit.

"Yes! See, he gets it!" said Ojama Yellow, "The Emerald is known to suck the life of every living being and thing on earth: Plants, animals, even…" he gulps, "Duel Monster spirits!"

Sheppard placed his elbows on his desk, holding his hands. "According to the legend, this white Ninetales killed himself to prevent the Elemental Knights from using him to open the seal, which would cost him his life. It would take 800 years for another white Ninetales to be reborn, so they waited".

"When exactly did the last White Ninetales live?" asked Bastion.

"I'm not sure, but I know that there's another white Ninetales reincarnate out there somewhere".

"What about these Elemental Knights?"

"Like I said before, there's very little information on them, except that they want the Rainbow Emerald and that they have the ability to bend natural elements. So far, I believe there are seven of them: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Light, Darkness and the strongest of them all, Ultimate".

"Hmm... looks like the 'Elemental' part of their name is true, but what kind of Element is 'Ultimate'?"

"No one knows, except, he's their leader".

"It seems we're now involved with the Elemental Knights," said Jaden.

"What do you mean 'we'?" said Bastion. "We weren't the ones trying to challenge him to a duel or lost one".

"Hey!" said Chazz.

"Either way, he's right". Sheppard looked at his students, "Now that he knows about Duel Academy, we must prepare ourselves for anything unusual coming our way". Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

A tall, blond haired… Person came in, "Sorry for intruding, but there's a Mr. Whyte here with... unusual friends".

"The Pokemon Champion from England?" asked Sheppard, "Thank you, Dr. Crowler".

As Crowler bowed, the door slams open, sending him flying as a short, portly man came rushing in. "Sir! Sir! There's a strange blue creature located on the beach!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING STRANGE?!" shouted Magnamon behind Crowler, making him jump.

"Not you... a strange blue creature with wings!" said Crowler. "Ack! That!"

UlforceVeedramon was seen hovering outside the window. Magnamon, shocked to see him, goes and opens the window for him. "What are you doing here?! Gallantmon, Kentaurusmon, Dynasmon and I were the only ones sent here to help Alphamon! Why are you here?!"

"Dynasmon grabbed my leg in fear and dragged me into it," sighed UlforceVeedramon. "Um, where's everyone else?"

"Kentaurusmon is at the current destination, and Gallantmon and Dynasmon have landed in North Pole!"

"To see Santa?!" asked Jaden, his eyes widening with delight. Chazz just shook his head in disbelief.

Whyte looked from the window to Sheppard, "Moving on. Sorry for our sudden intrusion. We're on a mission to stop the Elemental Knights, and we were on our way to a certain location, but we needed to make a quick stop for minor repairs".

"Oh, you're going to Atlantis Haven?" asked Jaden. Whyte and Magnamon looked at him, shocked. "A little friend told me, so its no surprise to me now".

"Well, yes, but that isn't to be any of your concern, just mine and the Royal Knights".

"The Water Knight has been here," said Jaden.

Magnamon looked at him again, shocked by what the boy was saying. "When?!?"

"A few hours ago," said Chazz.

"Yeah, to kick your butt at dueling," laughed Jaden, causing Chazz to attack him.

"This isn't good," said Whyte to Magnamon, "We have to depart immediately, otherwise, he'll reach Atlantis Haven first!"

"You still need my help," said Jaden.

Magnamon wasn't sure about bringing him along, "I just want to know WHY we need a kid with Duel Monster cards with us".

"Well, I, erm…"

"Helped Hydronix," said Chazz, dusting his black blazer, "With a Duel Monster deck of his own".

"Yeah, and I want to duel him, like Chazz did, but I'm going to win!"

As Whyte tried to say something, his phone rang. Answering it, "Whyte here".

"Finished!" replied the voice of Darkraptor, "The Skarmory Mach 2 is ready for lift off!"

"Good. Magnamon, let's go! We can't afford to waste another minute!"

"Right".

"Hey!" said Jaden, "What about us?!"

"We don't have time, so which Duelists will be coming with us apart from Jaden and dark boy".

"The name's Chazz Princeton!!" yelled Chazz.

As Whyte and the Royal Knights chose new companions, the Water Knight has already reached the underground, hidden city of Atlantis Haven, home of the Elemental Knights.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Terror at 20,000 Leagues under the Sea!

**TERROR AT 20,000 LEAGUES UNDER THE SEA!**

**Atlantis Haven**

Blastoise and Hydronix emerges into the cavern, but the surface of the water was filled with oil and various debris from a watercraft. Hydronix surveyed and saw pieces of metal, along with dried blood on the ground and walls.

"It seems someone else has came here before us and met up with the city guardians". Hydronix and Blastoise walked to the gates, where he sees a cut up corpse and pistol. Hydronix examines the body. "This wasn't too long ago, and it may seem there could be more".

Hydronix and Blastoise head into the abandoned streets, heading for the grand temple. As they approached it, Blastoise heard something that made him jump a bit.

"What's that?!"

Hydronix drew his trident out, ready to fight, but then, he heard a crazy laugh. "Wait, I know that laugh…" He runs in the direction of the laughter, where he meets a young, blonde woman, dressed in a black and gold gown, a silver crown fixed on her head and a grin that was menacing to look at. "Princess Ozan! Seems like you got a new body".

Ozan looked at him, then walked up to Hydronix. "Hydronix, my old friend. Good to see you again, same as ever".

"Ozan, it seems you were busy over the years, but where, o say, is your older sister, Nara?"

Ozan grinned at Hydronix, making Blastoise shiver a bit, "Somewhere in this city and the same as always, a Piplup with a ghostly friend".

"Ultimate's curse: Nara was to forever be a Piplup and forbidden to leave Atlantis Haven... Eternal life, but trapped here".

Ozan's grin became a terrible frown, "Ultimate! He destroyed my body, but left my soul intact!"

Hydronix sighed, "You should be considered lucky, unlike that hybrid Eevee Diaz. Too bad Master Ultimate had to… dispose of their friendship that day".

"Took care of him, yes," said Ozan, "But dead, no".

"What do you mean? He's not alive still, is he?"

"Before becoming a Pokemon, my sister was able to put him into the healing chamber. While his body rests and healed up, his soul roams freely with her".

"A spirit? Then he's no threat against us". Hydronix held his trident close, "Show me his chamber and I'll personally take care of-"

"Master Hydronix!" cried a voice. Hydronix looked up as a Wingull came and landed on him. "A strange vehicle approaches the area!"

"Ah, more fools to deal with?" asked Ozan.

"Not for us, anyways. In a game of chess, one must sacrifice pawns in order to learn the opponent's moves. Ozan, are those 'guardians' left here still around?"

"Why? Are they troublesome?"

"You have no idea what were up against, especially if what is known is true… that the Royal Knights are here in this world". Hydronix lifts his trident up, the staff beginning to emit a blue glow. "Denizens of the sea, hear my call! Intruders tend to make foot on hallow ground! Do not let them pass! Stop them!"

**Skarmory Mach 2**

The Skarmory was just overhead of the ocean's surface as its passengers were getting restless.

"Are we there yet?" asked Jaden as he looked out the port window.

"No," replied Whyte, looking at the monitors.

"Are we there yet?"

"No".

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!!!" Chazz gets up, clutching his fists, and staring angrily at Jaden. "No, no and NO!!! Did you get that message?!"

"Yeah!" said Jaden, backing off a bit, "I have... Just chill…"

"Thank you".

"Are we there yet?" asked Hasselberry.

"Ugh!!" roared Chazz.

"Moving on.... We're heading to this Atlantis Haven, right?" asked Alexis as Chazz tried to hit Hasselberry, who had him at arm's length.

"Yep," said Darkraptor, looking at a map on a monitor, "If everything's correct, it should be right there!" He points to a barren island with a single mountain on top.

"Impossible!" said Bastion. "That's a dead island. Nothing lives there, not even palm trees".

"Who said anything about going to the island?" Darkraptor smiled as he begins to flip switches, causing a yellow light to appear above. "Hang on! We're going under!"

"That's what I usually say to Chazz when he gets a temper and we got some tranquilzers out and…"

"Why you..!" Chazz continues to try and hit Hasselberry, but to no avail.

The Skarmory Mach 2 hit through the water's surface, submerging into the ocean. From sky to bubbles to a calm, blue sea, the Skarmory moved along, fishes and Water-type Pokemon looking at them curiously. Alexis sighed as a school of Luvdiscs swam past her port window.

"Its beautiful under here".

"Yeah, it is," said Magnamon, "Guess this world's got their own undisturbed beauty after all".

Kentaurousmon sighed as he sees a Whiscash swim up and down in front of him, "Good thing Crusadermon isn't here or she'll say she's more beautiful than this".

"Tell me about it".

Jaden looked up and down his port window excitedly, "Hey look! A group of fish!"

"First of all, those are Remoraids," corrected Bastion, "Second, its a school of fish, not group"

"Really? And do they learn?"

"More than you, maybe".

"Um, guys," said Syrus, nervously, "Is it just me, or are there more and more Water-type Pokemon beginning to come over here?"

"Maybe they want to play?" asked Jaden.

Just then, the Remoraids begin to use pressurized Water Guns and firing at the port windows, causing Syrus to jump back.

"More like the opposite!" said Bastion. "They want to kill us!"

"Don't worry," said Darkraptor assuring, "Water gun isn't that strong any-" *BANG!* "WHOA!"

The Skarmory begins to lurch back and forth as Gyaradoses and Milotics began to swing and use Aqua Tails on it.

"How about them...?!" asked Chazz as the yellow light turned red and sirens began to wail.

"And that!" shouted Bastion, looking out the port window as a giant shadow overcasts them as a Wailord and two Wailmers begin to descend, pounding into the Skarmory Mach 2's roof.

"What's up with them?!" asked Darkraptor as he tried to steer away from the Pokemon. The Gyaradoses stopped their Aqua Tail attacks and used Hyper Beam instead, causing the Skarmory's hull to be breached and take in water.

"Maybe we entered their territory and they're trying to defend it?!" asked Bastion, holding on.

"Maybe we should have said ABOVE the sea and wait until we were NEAR the island?" asked Jaden.

"No need! Look! The entrance is there!" pointed Darkraptor as he continued to outmaneuver the Hyper Beam assaults.

"What are you waiting for then?!?" shouted Chazz. "FASTER!!"

"You got it!" Darkraptor flipped a switch, causing the Skarmory Mach 2 to race off, making everyone be pushed back in their seats and Kentaurosmon to be pushed to the back, followed by Magnamon. "Hang on!"

The Skarmory Mach 2 reached the entrance as Gyarados, Milotic, and Wailord fired Hyper Beams at them, narrowly missing them. The Skarmory Mach 2, scrapping against the sides of the caverns, rose above and emerged inside a giant cavern, a brilliantly stylish gate and port near them.

"Phew!" said Darkraptor in relief, "We made it! Everyone okay?" (monitors sizzle "Uhh... Don't feel so good…" said Syrus, nauseated.

"Hey!" said Hasselberry, grabbing Syrus's head and turning it around, "About face, Private! Not on me!"

The Skarmory sailed to the decaying port, where Whyte opened the door and surveyed the area, seeing pieces of metal everywhere. Picking one up, he noticed that it wasn't rusted or old.

"Seems someone else was here before us. The Knight of Water is probably already here!"

Kentaurosmon headed for the gate, where he saw the ruins of a grand civilization, a ruined castle and what appeared to be a temple stood proudly over head. "We need to cover a lot of ground. Let's split up".

Magnamon tapped his armor, revealing the blue orb without anyone else knowing. "Very well".

Darkraptor appeared out of the Skarmory with a welder's mask and a blowtorch. "Mind if I stay here? The Skarmory's gotten pretty beaten up. Need to make some repairs".

"Very well," said Whyte. "Chazz, Alexis, Hassleberry, and Kentaurosmon, you take the road to the left, leading to that castle, I assume. The rest of us got the right towards the other one. If any trouble, just contact us!" He gives Alexis a communicator.

"Chazz will certainly let us know," laughed Syrus, "With a big, fat yell!"

"I'll show you a yell!!" Chazz leapt to Syrus, but Kentaurosmon caught him, "Let me go, you horse freak!!"

Magnamon sighed as he looked at the hovering blue orb, "Dorumon and the others better get this".

**Fox Manor**

"A movie?" asked Eevee as he sees Magnamon staring at him from a mirror.

"No, its a projection of what's happening with the others," said A. Charlie as he sees Sleipmon glare at Chazz: "Horse freak?". "And it looks like it ain't going well for the boy in black".

Everyone was around the table, looking at the mirror with awaited breath…and with Lucario looking nervous as he sees Vullen looking at him with admiring eyes.

"N... Nice Vullen…"

A. Charlie whispered to Ninetales, "Can't you do something about your sister's infatuation?"

"Ahuh, and while I'm at it, I'll have Eevee stop playing video games," replied Ninetales.

"Oh boy".

* * *

Bastion was looking around the buildings, feeling strange energies being emitted from somewhere. Very strong energy. "Interesting…" He brings out his Vorse Raider card and holds it up, "I wonder… Summon!" The card glows, emitting another larger glow in front of him, a tall monster to take its place.

"Gah!" shouted Syrus as he backed off, " How did you do that?!?"

"This ancient city has connections with Duel Monsters somehow. This energy can allow us to play Duel Monsters without the Duel Disks".

"Sweet!" shouted Jaden, excitedly, "Looks like I know what to do when we see the old man again!" Just then, Jaden's deck glowed as Winged Kuriboh popped out of it. "Hey, ol' buddy! Winged Kuriboh can take us to Hydronix! Time for a Duel!"

"Oh brother," said Syrus. He looks back at his group and notices that someone was missing. "Wait! Where's Magnamon?"

Magnamon, feeling the strange energy from this place, was following a different type of energy. He approached a chamber whose door looked like it was opened recently.

"I can feel... some sort of energy.. a healing aura".

"Magnamon, where are you, yellow guy!?!" came Jaden's voice.

Magnamon opened the door, which the room contained tubes and containers, big enough for even him. He walks around, seeing objects scattered as though they were used for healing and nursing instead of battle. "Wonder if this was a hospital or something?" He then notices a faint green glow from a nearby tube. "Wonder who's in here?" He stares into the tube, then steps back. "What in the…?!"

**Fox Manor**

"YEEEEEEEEEEEK!!" shouted Eevee, "A MUTANT!!"

"My ears!" shouted Charlie, soothing them.

"But I think he's right," said Ninetales, looking at the mirror, "I've never seen an Eevee with that kind of... hair... Suicune, I think you should see this!"

"Hmm? What's wrong?" said Suicune, an apple in her mouth.

"Didn't you say you had a... hybrid Eevee?"

Suicune gulped her food. "Yes, Diaz... my son who went missing years before Cobalt... well, you know... and I given birth to two more daughters. Why do you ask?"

Ninetales turns the mirror to her, where Magnamon was looking at the tube, the Eevee-hybrid asleep inside it. Suicune watched it… and became frozen from shock.

**Atlantis Haven**

"Who, or what is this?" asked Magnamon, looking at Diaz.

"A pest that escaped extermination," answered a soothing voice.

Magnamon turned as Hydronix stood the opposite end of him. Magnamon took a step back and readied himself to fight him, but only words came out.

"You know this Pokemon?!"

Hydronix stepped forth, his reflection covering most of the tube, "His name's Diaz Fox... son of Suicune and the previous white Ninetales".

("My... firstborn... Son…" said Suicune, watching from the orb, nobody able to hear her from there).

"What did you mean exterminate?"

Hydronix looked at Magnamon, unaware that he began to pull water from a nearby old fountain. "Before we left, Master Ultimate faced off against this little one. Instead of killing him quickly, he laid a curse on him to die a slow and painful death... Seems like Nara has saved him just barely that day".

"Seems like this Eevee's had his trouble with your Master," said Magnamon, not knowing that Hydronix was building up a sphere of water behind the tube.

"You've no idea. Diaz and my Master were once best friends... brothers even".

"If they were friends, then why kill him?"

"Because he betrayed him... by protecting Nara, who betrayed his heart!"

Magnamon was shocked, letting his fists down, "Betrayal?! Just what happened to this place?!"

Hydronix saw his opportunity. "Nothing that concerns you!" He surprises Magnamon with the sphere of water, blasting him out of the chamber's wall , then he turns to Diaz, lifting his trident up. "Now, to finish my master's work".

("NO!!! STOP HIM!!! I CAN'T LOSE ANOTHER!!! STOP HIIIIM!!!" cried Suicune, almost knocking the mirror down)

Just before Hydronix hits the tube, a green orb stopped his attack from landing. Hydronix pulled back and stared at the green orb. "So, its you. You astro-projected your spirit from your body, huh?" Before he knew it, he gets hit by a golden fist. Magnamon, his armor soaked in murky water, looked at the green orb. The orb materialized into a hazy Diaz, like the one healing in the chamber.

"Wait!" Magnamon looked at the spirit, then to the tube. "You're…"

"It's been a while since I last heard you," said Hydronix, wiping dirt off his blue cloak.

"Same here... Coward," said Diaz, glaring at him.

"Coward? I prefer the term strategist".

"Look what you've done to my body... look what your cowardly leader has done!!! You rather create pain instead of the original vow the Knights has made?!"

Magnamon watched, unbelieving with what he was hearing. "The Knights of Old were nothing but soldiers!" said Hydronix. "I am a loyal servant, obedient to the one and only Knight of Life!"

"This isn't the path of a true warrior. The path you choose shows how weak you really are!"

Hydronix laughs, "The path of a true warrior? You forget... I am no warrior!" He tries to strike the tube again, but Magnamon, quickly getting out of his awestruck trance, hit him with a golden beam of energy.

"MAGNA BLAST!!" After the attack, Hydronix, his cloak torn from the beam, glowered at him.

"Fool! Don't meddle with my affairs! Aquarious Illusionary!" The fountain behind him spout out three pillars of water, which materialized into Hydronix. The four pointed their tridents at Magnamon. "Trident Beam!"

"PLASMA SHOOT!!" Magnamon fires multiple golden energy beams from his golden armor, colliding with the dark blue beams and causing them to explode, creating a very thick layer of mist. Magnamon looked forward, ready for a sneak attack, but then, he felt… cold.

"Subzero Freeze!!" Hydronix cried out. Before he knew it, the mist swirled around Magnamon, freezing his body and armor into a giant block of ice. Magnamon struggled, but he couldn't move at all: his body was frozen stiff. He shivered as he saw Hydronix approach him, his Trident pointing towards his neck.

"Any final words before I take this chess piece as my own?"

Before Magnamon could say anything, Hydronix yells as his body twitches wildly, electrical shocks emitting. Then, he blasts into water, drenching Magnamon and the chamber. Magnamon turned to the spirit of Diaz.

"Did you do that?"

Diaz shook his head. "That wasn't me".

"Looks like we're here to save the day!" said Jaden, coming in with a tall, helmeted, blue and yellow figure. "Meet Elemental Hero Sparkman!" Sparkman nods, then returns to light and Jaden's deck. Jaden sees Diaz. "Hey, cool, a ghost!"

"Well... you could say that…" said Diaz, amused with the boy.

Syrus came running up to him. "Jaden, did you… AAHH!! A ghost!!!" He faints, making Jaden catch him.

"Erm, I'm a soul, and I'm not dead!"

Jaden looked at him, then to Magnamon. "Chilling out?"

"Ha…ha… Just help me get out of here!" shouted Magnamon, shaking his frozen body angrily. Jaden summoned a female, red person from his deck.

"Elemental Hero Burstinatrix! Melt that block of ice off my friend!"

Burstinatrix fired two fireballs at Magnamon, quickly melting his icy prison. Magnamon shivered a bit.

"Thanks… brr!" he said as Burstinatrix returned to Jaden's deck.

Just then, a Piplup appeared behind Diaz and Magnamon, wearing a silver tiara and a golden necklace.

"Diaz, Hydronix is here!"

"We know," said Diaz. "He just left a little while ago".

"Oh"

Jaden looked at the little Piplup. "Hey there! Name's Jaden Yuki! What's yours?"

The Piplup looked at him and bowed. "I am Princess Nara Rubrica of Atlantis Haven".

"Princess of Atlantis Haven?!" said Bastion as he entered the chamber.

"Hey, Bastion! Join the party. Here, hold Sy". Jaden gives Bastion the unconscious Syrus, but he sets him down.

"So, what you're saying is, you're the Princess of this kingdom?!" Bastion looked at the little Piplup nod. "But, that means, its residents were Pokemon?!"

"No," replied Nara. "The residents were a breed of people known as Naturaes or 'Ones with Nature'. The ones whose blood was able to 'bend' nature were called Elemental Knights, guardians sworn to keep the balance in nature and people".

Bastion was jotting down in a notebook of his. "Interesting! But wait, if the Elemental Knights were guardians to keep balance, why are they after a Ninetales and a powerful emerald known only to destroy?"

"Stand by for a loooooooong story," sighed Jaden.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Nara, Diaz, and Journals! oh my!

**NARA, DIAZ, AND JOURNALS (OH MY!)**

**Fox Manor**

"Suicune... are you okay?" asked Ninetales, seeing Suicune crying, but smiling as well.

"My... Son…" she said, panting hard as she sees Diaz through the mirror. "Alive"

"Cheer up, if everything goes well, you might see him again real soon!" said Vullen, a twinkle in her eyes, "Just like me and Lucario".

"You say something, Miss Vullen?" asked Lucario as Ninetales pushed his sister down.

"Nope, she didn't say anything at all".

**Healing chamber**

"Come on, wake up!" said Bastion as he shook Syrus. Syrus stirred and slowly awoke.

"Ooh, what happened?" said Syrus, then he looked at Nara. "Hey, a Piplup..! Wearing jewelry?"

Nara bowed. "Hello. I am Princess Nara".

"And it talked?!" Syrus jumped onto Bastion's arms, shocked.

"Get off!" said Bastion as he dropped Syrus.

"As I was saying, I would be happy to answer any questions you may have in mind," said Nara.

"First off, what happened to this... Pokemon?" asked Bastion. "He looks... fused up or something".

"I can answer that, Nara," said Diaz, looking at Bastion, "My name's Diaz Fox, son of Cobalt and Suicune".

"AAHH!!" shouted Syrus, "G-g-ghost!!"

"You watch too many cartoons, Sy," laughed Jaden. "That's our new friend".

Bastion swallowed hard. "Ahh, Suicune's can breed..? How strange…"

("WHAT'S SO STRANGE ABOUT THAT?!!?" shouted Suicune angrily at the mirror.)

"What's so strange about having a Suicune for a mother!?!" said Diaz, glaring at Bastion.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but researchers have been known to find out that Legendaries may be… genderless, therefore unable to breed, but seeing you as an… Eevee-Suicune hybrid, this raises many questions".

"Not true! The Legendary Beasts of Ho-Oh were all once normal Pokemon: my mom was a Vaporeon, Raikou was a Jolteon, and Entei was a Flareon!"

Bastion snapped his fingers. "Of course! I heard of that theory, from the Legacy of Ho-Oh and the Burnt Tower! Three Pokemon were killed defending the Tower, but Ho-Oh returned and resurrected them-"

"As the Legendary Beasts, that's right".

"But wait!" said Syrus, "If your mother was a Suicune, who was your father?"

"My father was Cobalt Fox… the White Ninetales".

"Another White Ninetales?! What happened to your father?"

"I wish I knew…" Even though it didn't show on Diaz's spirit, his body gave a faint tear in his eye. Jaden looked down at Nara.

"So, what's so important here?" he asked. "And why is it called Atlantis Haven? Is it related to the City of Atlantis?"

"No," explained Nara. "The name's just coincidence. You see, we Naturaes were gifted to be able to bend natural elements, but others sought us as either deities, weapons for war, or monsters. So, long ago, the first four Elemental Knights created this place for all Naturaes to live in peace, away from everyone else who would think differently of us".

"Outcasts, huh?" said Bastion, writing everything down.

"Doing homework, Bastion?" asked Jaden.

"Well, this is the first time anyone's ever seen or heard about this place, so I thought… well, it can't hurt to know some facts, now can it?"

Jaden looked at him, then sighed. "Continue?"

"Well, this place was run by a Knight of Life, which was known to harness all elements, plus life itself. My father, King Steele, was the first ever Knight of Life, before…" Nara stopped as she began to sob.

"Before...?"

"Before Phileos…" said Diaz, seeing Nara wipe away her tears.

"Phileos?" asked Magnamon.

"Finally talking, I see," said Jaden.

"Not my fault! That icy prison really gave me chills".

"Either way, Phileos?"

Nara sobbed as she nodded. "You know him as… Ultimate".

"Ultimate?!" Magnamon was stunned.

"Just who was he?" asked Syrus.

"Phileos was my…love," cried Nara.

"And Best friend," said Diaz.

"I don't know what happened, but Phileos went from such a sweet, kind-hearted person to…" Nara continued to cry.

"Evil…" said Diaz.

Just then, the chamber containing his body began to glow green. Nara, wiping her tears away again, looked at it.

"Diaz, its time".

"Finally!" said Diaz, his spirit turning hazy as it went to his glowing body. The chamber opened up, releasing steam as Diaz stirred awake.

**Atlantis Haven: Upper Road**

Chazz, Kentaurosmon, Hasselberry, and Alexis were looking around the buildings, which were covered in pure diamonds. Alexis looked at them.

"Wow!" she said, "Wonder how much it would've costs to live here?"

"Probably an arm and a leg," said Chazz, pocketing another diamond, but gets slapped on the back of the head by Hasselberry.

"Sam Hill, private!" said Hasselberry. "You'd be discharged for stealing, you know!"

"Don't do that!" shouted Chazz angrily. "Besides, this place is deserted, so finders keepers, losers weepers!"

"Oh Chazz…" sighed Alexis, looking into an old home and seeing something on the table: a decaying, brown leather bounded book. She picked it up and noticed that it was held together with rope and the pages were yellowing and falling apart, along with the two swords crossing through a circular cut in half: The Insignia of the Elemental Knights. As she looked at it, she noticed two more: one pure black bounded one and a pink one with a silver lining. Strangest thing is, the pink one looked more new than the other two. "What are these?" Just then, she hears Chazz outside arguing with Hasselberry.

"Whose going to stop me?"

Just then, the building behind Chazz collapsed, revealing a tall, goat-headed, moss covered statue wielding a giant axe.

"How about him?" asked Hasselberry.

"Oh, uh…" Chazz takes out the diamonds. "These yours? Sorry…" Places them on the ground, but the statue roared. "AAHH!!" Chazz runs away as the axe slams to the ground, shaking the area. Kentaurosmon raised his bow.

**Atlantis Haven: Healing Chamber**

Diaz was getting up as the room spun around, making his stomach churn. As he held to the sides, Jaden walked up to him.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah…" replied Diaz. "Its just been a long time since I've been in my body.

"Guess he's alright," said Whyte, entering the building.

"Oh, Sir Whyte!" said Bastion, looking at Diaz, then to him. "How long have you been there?"

"For a while. Didn't want to intrude and interrupt the story, though". Just then, his watch began to beep. He answers it. "Whyte here!"

"Whyte!" cried Alexis's voice. "You're not going to believe what we ran into!"

"You didn't ran into a spirit Pokemon who's missing his healing body and a princess that was turned into a Pokemon, by any chance?"

"What? No, I mean, there's something we found that you may want to see... Whoa!" Through the watch, they can hear Chazz's voice shouting "XYZ-Dragon Canon! Attack!"

"Having fun?" asked Whyte.

"Yeah, having a party and…" Alexis shrieks as they hear a swish of a weapon and a monstrous roar. "Everyone's invited... It's not just the battle, I found something... journals, with the Insignia of the Knights!"

Nara gasped. "Phileos' Journal?!?"

"Ermmm... Who?" asked Alexis. "And whose that?"

"She means Ultimate," answered Whyte, "And her name's Princess Nara Rubrica".

"Pleased to meet, or hear you. AAHH!!" Alexis shouted. "Okay, that's it! GO Cyber Blader! Attack that ugly creature!"

"She's attacking Chazz?" said Syrus, muffling his laughter. Just then, they hear static as Chazz's voice takes over.

"I HEARD THAT!!!" he shouted.

"Chazz!" shouted Alexis. "Kentaurosmon needs help!"

"ONCE I GIVE SYRUS A PIECE OF MY MIND!!"

"Too bad". And explosion was heard in a distance. "Because those things just gave your monster a piece of their fist".

"Syrus…" came Chazz's voice. "You're dead meat!"

With that, the watch beeped and turned off.

"What now?" asked Jaden. "Should we go and help or stop Hydro-man?"

"Hydronix," corrected Bastion.

"Don't worry about them," said Magnamon. "Kentaurosmon is a strong Royal Knight Digimon. He'll be able to handle it fine".

"If I know Hydronix, he'll probably be on his way to the temple," said Nara. "Here, let me show you my way into it as soon as we get there. Diaz, can you walk?"

Diaz tried to get up, but he was still getting used to it. "Ow… no".

"Here, let me carry you while you get used to your body," said Jaden, holding Diaz in his arms.

"Thank you," said Diaz, still getting used to having his body again.

"Okay, follow me," said Nara, leading the team towards the Temple.

**Temple of the Elemental Knights**

The road leading to the Temple showed more homes with more gems: Diamonds, rubies, sapphires, and emeralds galore.

"There's enough precious gems here for two, no, three King's Ransoms!" said Bastion, taking down more notes. "Why all the gems?"

"Back then," said Nara, "The gems were used for decoration and appeal, not for greed or money. We Naturaes didn't believe in that, which separated us from the rest of the world even more. We believed what nature gave us is more valuable than a few shiny stones".

"Interesting," said Bastion, jotting down the information. "Like to me, this is gold!"

"Oh brother," said Syrus.

As the approached the giant temple, there stood four doors, each of their own color of red, blue, green, and brownish yellow. All of them had a symbol of a flame, waves, wind, and rocky terrain respectively.

"Interesting," said Bastion, looking at the doors. "Just what are these doors?"

"Those were the entrances for the Knights," replied Nara. "Behind each door is a small chamber that only the certain Knight can pass: The red door would lead us into an inferno where we dehydrate in mere seconds; the brown door would lead us into quicksand and mudslides; the blue door would seal us and fill up with water; and the green door would blow and pin us all to the door while it cuts us to shreds".

"Gee... how tempting…" said Magnamon.

Nara led them to a side door, which held a dial in the shape of the Insignia, but had three circular plates with strange patterns on it. "Here it is, but we need someone to turn the dials for me".

"Just say the word," said Bastion, heading towards the dial.

"Okay, the big dial turn counterclockwise three clicks till it gets to that symbol".

Bastion turns the dial, hearing it click three times as it stops in front of a symbol of what appeared to be a fish, but without a head. "Okay".

"The one under it turn it clockwise five clicks".

"Alright".

"Now, the last one's tricky. Turn it 95 degrees counterclockwise, then 180 clockwise, then 15 degrees counterclockwise, then press the knob down"

"Uh…" Bastion looked at her. "Say it slowly, please".

Everyone falls. After the slower instructions, Bastion pushes the knob and the door opens, revealing a well, lit chamber. They walk along a corridor, where upon the door to the next room stood a giant portrait of a burly man with two young women in front of him.

"Wow!" said Syrus, looking at the blonde haired girl. "That girl's very pretty and... um, the other's... good looking…"

"That's me and my sister, along with my father," said Nara.

"Your sister?" asked Syrus.

"Uh-huh. The blonde one is myself and the other one, the red hair, is my youngest sister, Ozan. She... helped Phileos overtake Atlantis Haven".

"What?! Why?!"

"She had a thing for him, even though he was already seeing me," sobbed Nara as she opened the door next to the painting. "Shall we?"

"Of course," says Syrus as he goes in first. "I mean, what's in heeeeereeeeee!!" He falls out of view.

"Syrus!" gasped Jaden. He goes to where he disappeared to. "What happened?!"

"Uh…" Diaz tugs on him, then points down, where Syrus was hanging for dear life in a giant hole.

"Jay! Help!!"

"I got you, Sy!" said Jaden, putting Diaz down, then grabbing Syrus's hand and getting him out of the hole.

"Anything else you like to add before you forget?" asked Magnamon to Nara.

"This wasn't here before!" said Nara, surprised.

"And I agree, look!" said Bastion as he points to a glowing card near the hole: Trap Hole. "Hydronix must have left us some... Obstacles".

"Strange game," said Diaz, being picked up again by Jaden.

"But its fun to play," said Jaden.

"Except, this is real," said Bastion, having one of his monsters come out. "Vorse Raider, go and see if there are anymore surprises here!" Vorse Raider goes ahead, but then, a glowing card made a monster appear, destroying Vorse Raider. The monster was a warrior with a red cape, blue outfit, and a white mask over his face. "A Zombyra the Dark!"

"200 ATK points higher than Vorse Raider!" said Syrus as Zombyra looked at them, ready to fight.

"Not anymore," replied Bastion. "Every time it destroys a monster, it loses 200 ATK points".

"Well, in that case…" Jaden takes a card out of his deck, "Go, Flame Wingman! Attack Zombyra!" Flame Wingman opens his dragon-headed arm, causing flames to erupt out to Zombyra, burning and destroying it. "Yeah!"

"I see the door, but…" Syrus looks over the floor, various cards scattered over it. "How do we get through without triggering anything else?"

"HEAVY STORM!" shouted Bastion, causing his card to blow over the floor, destroying only two cards: Mystical Space Typhoon and Sebek's Blessing, others stood still. Another card revealed itself as 'Fake Trap', then disappeared.

"What would that do?" asked Magnamon.

"If a trap or traps are targeted by another card effect, that takes the hit, leaving the traps alone," replied Bastion, bringing out another card to glow. "I summon Trap Master! Go and destroy the hidden traps!" Five traps become disabled: Needle Ceiling, Bottomless Trap Hole, Needle Wall, Widespread Ruin, and Call of the Haunted, leaving six cards on the floor by the door. "My guess is those are monster cards".

"Well, in that case…" Jaden summoned his monster again, "Go, Flame Wingman!!" Flame Wingman attacks a face down card, revealing it to be a human sized insect with razor sharp claws and teeth. It pounced onto Flame Wingman, causing both to be destroyed.

"A Man Eater Bug, eh?" said Jaden.

"Here, allow me," said Bastion as he takes out a Spell card. "Swords of Revealing Light!!" The ceiling rained down swords of bright lights, causing the cards to reveal themselves. "Flash Assassin, Needle worm, Jirai Gumo, Old Vincent Magician, and a Yomi Ship". He takes out another card. "Lightning Vortex!" The ceiling launched a thunderbolt to strike the monsters, causing them to roar as they disappeared, leaving the floor clean.

"Finally…" said Magnamon.

The team entered the next room, which was bigger than the last one and had a giant, circular table in the middle, the Insignia embedded with gems.

"Wow!" said Syrus. "Which room is this?"

"This was the meeting of the Elemental Knights and their King," said Nara.

"And this'll be your tomb," replied Hydronix's voice. He clapped his hands as he appeared from the other doorway. "I'm amazed you got through that room with ease".

"All right, Hydronix!" said Jaden. "Elemental Knight VS Elemental Heroes! Let's see who'll win!"

"As you wish, Mr. Yuki," said Hydronix, snapping his fingers. Just then, a dark fog engulfs around Jaden, entrapping him inside a dark dome. "But, this is going to be a Shadow Game, like the times of old".

"A Shadow Game!!" shrieked Syrus.

"Erm... Help?" said Diaz.

"Oh man!" Jaden set him down. "I forgot that you were with me".

"That's okay, then this is going to be a tagteam duel anyways," replied a sweet toned voice. A tall, blonde haired woman steps from behind Hydronix.

"Ozan!" shouted Nara.

"So, its me and Princess Ozan vs you and Diaz!" said Hydronix, causing the water to form an icy duel disk.

"But, I don't play!!" said Diaz. "I only saw Phileos play it, but I just watched!"

"Too late!" said Ozan.

Hydronix sighed, "Then, Mr. Yuki has a choice: have you as a partner, or face us both off at once!"

"Ooh, I like the way you think, Hydro!" said Ozan, causing a duel disk to come out of the dark fog.

"I always knew you two were cowards," said Diaz, leaping off of Jaden. "I guess I have no choice".

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Double Trouble: Jaden vs Hydronix!

**DOUBLE TROUBLE: JADEN AND DIAZ vs. HYDRONIX AND OZAN!**

**Fox Manor**

"Diaz is going to duel in a Shadow Game?!?" Suicune was shocked to see Diaz facing down the two opponents. She began to worry… that she'll loose him again after seeing that he was alive. "This is bad! Just as I find him alive…"

"But, he said he's seen his ex-best friend play," said Eevee, "So, he's probably got an idea of how to play".

"Eevee," said Ninetales, "It's not just that. It's also that…"

**Atlantis Haven**

"What do you mean you don't have a deck!?!" asked Jaden to the little Eevee-Hybrid.

"Hello, Duel Monsters weren't around 800 years ago in paper card form," said Diaz, "Just stone tablets… Wait! Ozan has one of those things too?!"

"A gift from Hydro," she smirked as she loaded a deck into the disk, "And, he's taught me how to play while you guys were busy talking and fighting outside".

"Correct," said Hydronix, getting his deck ready, "Help the ones you need first is always a good strategy".

"Before throwing them away?" asked Diaz.

"Enough of this! Get your deck ready, Mr. Yuki!"

"All right, I'll take you both down by myself!" said Jaden, shuffling his deck and readying his duel disk. "Let's Duel!"

As Jaden stares down Hydronix and Ozan, Diaz couldn't help but feel helpless to do anything to help the young boy, especially in a Shadow Game.

**Fox Manor**

As they watched in horror, Ninetales looked at a grief stricken Suicune, then to A. Charlie, then to Eevee… Then, it struck him. Ninetales quickly went up the stairs and came back with a dueling deck in his mouth. Then, he goes and plucks a few hairs from Suicune.

"Ow!" Suicune soothed her head. "Ninetales, what's going on?"

"You got a plan, Ninetales?" asked A. Charlie.

"Yes," said Ninetales, tying up the deck with the hair, "Maybe we can send Diaz a 'gift' from us".

"I see, a fair advantage. Well, what are you waiting for, Ninetales?" A. Charlie waves his paw in front of the mirror, turning blue and wavy.

**Atlantis Haven: Shadow Game**

Ozan began to chuckle as the black dome began to sprout appendages. "By the way, if no one is dueling, the shadows take them instantly to the Shadow Realm!!"

Diaz gulped as he scoots away from the edge, the appendages growing towards him, "Just my luck. If I'm to be saved, just give me a sign!!" Just then, something hits him on the back of the head. "OW!!"

"Hey Diaz!" said Jaden, smiling, "Look's like your luck's turned around!"

Diaz looks down and sees a deck of cards held together by a purplish looking string. As he got the deck, the appendages retracted into the dome again. He was awe-struck on how a deck came in, but most important, it had a familiar smell… a smell he hadn't sniffed since he was a pup. "Wait… mom?"

("He remembers me…" said Suicune, smiling as the mirror solidified again.)

Hydronix and Ozan were shocked to see Diaz getting a deck from out of nowhere, especially in a Shadow Game. Hydronix looked at Diaz, "So be it, but, since this is a Shadow Duel, there must be... terms of agreement".

"What do you mean, terms of agreement?" asked Jaden.

"He means there must be a wager for this duel!" said Diaz.

"Correct!" said Hydronix, shuffling his deck. "All of us wager one term, and one term only! If I win, I want Diaz sent to the Shadow Realm, permanently!"

"And also," said Ozan, "Since I am his partner, I want you…" she points to Jaden, "To join my soon to be army of souls! You'd be quite the General".

"Erm, how thoughtful…" said Jaden, sweat dropping. "Now, our terms. Hmm, how about this: if we win, you'll be sent into the Shadow Realms, Hydroman!"

"Very well, and its Hydronix," said Hydronix, who looked from Jaden to Diaz, "What do you want as your term?"

"For Ozan's sick plans for her soul army to be stopped and be sealed away for good... she... can no longer be saved from insanity," said Diaz.

Ozan began to stomp her foot. "Insanity!?! Why I ought to-"

"Agreed!" interrupted Hydronix, placing his deck inside his disk. "Now, let the Shadow Duel... Begin!!!"

As Jaden prepared his dueling disk, Diaz put the cards on the floor, still puzzled to how to play this game. Jaden looked at him, then to Hydronix.

"Time out!" Jaden went to Diaz and looked at him. "You need some help there, partner?"

"Well, its just… this game's different from when Phileos played it over 800 years ago…" said Diaz.

"No problem! Here, let me give you a quick tutorial".

As Jaden taught Diaz the fundamentals of dueling with decks, Hydronix folded his arms and waited patiently as Ozan ground her foot into the floor.

"They're just stalling!" said Ozan to Hydronix. "Let's just begin this and send them to the Shado-"

"Patience, dear Ozan," said Hydronix, cutting her off, "We will, but we must duel with honor and let him teach the Son of Suicune the basics. After all, its only fair to let them have their time of freedom before being sent to the Shadow Realm… or becoming your loyal soldier".

"Ooh… very well!"

After ten minutes of explanations, Jaden and Diaz stared them down.

"You ready, now?" asked Jaden.

"Yeah, I am!" said Diaz.

"About time!" said Ozan.

"Let it officially begin!" said Hydronix.

"DUEL!!" they all shouted.

(Hydro Team: 8000)

(Yuki Team: 8000)

"Now, since we have a female... Ladies go first, then Mr. Yuki, then myself, then the pest," said Hydronix.

"Ozan, he just called you a pest," said Diaz, smirking.

"Then that makes you a girl!!" shouted Ozan, irritated as she drew her card. "I summon Zure, Knight of Dark World in Attack Mode! (Dark/Fiend/4/Atk 1800/Def 1500). Next, I play three face downs, ending my turn!"

"My draw!" said Jaden as he drew his card. "Sweet! I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman to the field in ATK mode! (Water/Warrior/4/800/1200) When Bubbleman is the only card I have on the field, I can draw two more cards!" He draws two more cards from his deck, smiling as he sees one special green card. "And one of them is what I needed! I play Bubble Blaster! Bubbleman's ATK power goes up by 800 points! (800 - 1600)"

"You must be joking," said Ozan, you think that'll be enough to defeat my Zure?"

"Then, I activate 'H-Heated Heart'! Bubbleman's ATK goes up by another 500! (1600 - 2100). Now, Bubbl-"

"Not so fast!" said Ozan, activating a trap card. "I activate Threatening Roar!" The trap card let out an echoing roar, causing Bubbleman to tremble in fear. "You can't declare an attack this turn!"

"Hmm…" said Jaden, throwing two cards face down. "I'll throw two face downs and call it a turn".

"About time…" said Hydronix, drawing his card, then looking at his hand. "I place one monster face down, and four cards face down, ending my turn". Diaz draws a card, but Hydronix interferes. "I activate two of my face downs! Solemn Wishes and Needle Wall!"

Diaz looks at the card as walls sprouted on either side of all the players. He looks down and notices a spell card. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon on... Needle Wall?" The card sends a green whirlwind towards the Needle Wall Trap card, causing it to be destroyed. Then he notices two cards. "I think I'll summon Red-Eyes Black Chick…" A hatching egg appears, red eyes glowing from within. Then, it vanished, being replaced with a giant black dragon with glowing red eyes.

"Hydro... talk to me... what did he do…" asked Ozan, confused on how Diaz was able to summon a more powerful monster on his first turn.

Hydronix looked at Ozan. "By offering Red-Eyes Black Chick, he gets to Special Summon its mother... the Red-Eyes Black Dragon! (Red-Eyes Black Dragon Dark/Dragon/7/2400/2000)".

"And I'll attack Ozan directly by activating this Spell card: Inferno Fire Blast! Red-Eyes can't attack, but can give you 2400 points of damage, even if you have a monster on your field!"

"What?!" Ozan watched as a dark-red fireball hits her directly, "GAH!!".

(Hydro's team: 5600 LP)

"One card face down, turn over," said Diaz.

"Insect!" growled Ozan as she draws her card. "I play the Spell card Dark World Dealings! We each draw one card, but.. we must send one card to the Graveyard!" As they do so, she sends one monster to the grave as she draws the other. "I forgot to mention, since I discarded Gren, Tactician of Dark World (Dark/Fiend/2/Atk 300/Def 500) I get to destroy one Spell or Trap card on the field... and I chose to destroy Diaz' set card!

Diaz watched as Gren appears from Ozan's graveyard and fires a green beam at his face down, destroying Dragon's Rage. "Aww…"

"Now, I play one monster face down, switch Zure to Defense mode, and activate Yellow Luster Shield! This spell allows all of our monsters to gain 300 more Defense points! Your move, handsome".

Jaden draws. "All right! I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in ATK mode! (Earth/Warrior/4/800/2000). Now, I activate the Spell card R-Rightous Justice! I can destroy Spell and Trap cards equal to the Elemental Heroes on my side of the field! And Hydronix, that means your two facedown cards are toast!" Hydronix watched as a beam of light from both Bubbleman and Clayman destroy his Numinous Healer and Damage Condenser. "Now, Bubbleman, attack Zure once more!" Bubbleman aimed the giant Blaster towards Zure, then fired a Water Shot at him, destroying it. "Turn over!"

"Very well!" Hydronix drew a card, which caused his trap card to sprinkle light over him. "Since you didn't destroy my Solemn Wishes, I gain 500 for every card drawn... (Hydro Team: 6100 LP) And, I activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two more cards! (7100 LP). Now, I flip over Eria the Water Charmer!" The facedown turns over, revealing a blue-haired girl with a little lizard-like creature. "Since she was flipped, her ability activates: I get to take control of one Water monster on your side of the field, and I choose Elemental Hero Bubbleman!"

"Sorry, buddy…" said Jaden as Eria casts a spell over Bubbleman, causing him to switch sides to Hydronix's field.

"Now, I activate this card: A Legendary Ocean!" As Hydronix played the Field Spell, the area roared as it flooded the floor with water, causing Diaz to move to the half of the large table. Next thing he knew, pillars and arches rose, forming an underwater city. "Now, I sacrifice both Eria and Bubbleman to Special Summon Familiar Possessed-Eria! (Water/Spellcaster/4/1850/1500). Next, I summon Terrorking Salmon in Attack mode! (Water/Fish/5/2400/1000)".

"Wait a minute!" said Diaz, "Terrorking Salmon can't be summoned without a sacrifice! Your cheating!"

"True, but since A Legendary Ocean is in play, it makes all Water Monster's levels drop by one. And since Terrorking Salmon's Level was five…"

"It becomes four!" chuckled Ozan.

"Now, Terrorking, attack Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Thanks to A Legendary Ocean second effect, it gains an extra 200 ATK! (2400 - 2600 ATK)"

"NO!!" shouted Diaz as Terrorking was about to bite into his Red-Eyes..

"Clayman, get ready!" Jaden said as he activated his face down. "CLAY CHARGE!!" Clayman charges forward, rams himself into Terrorking and.... both of them explode.

"What happened?!?" shouted Ozan, "How could they both be destroyed?!?"

"My Trap card, Clay Charge," said Jaden. "You see, by sacrificing Clayman, he can destroy one monster that was attacking him and you get 800 points of damage!"

(Hydro LP: 6300)

"Impressive, but that leaves you defenseless Eria, attack Mr. Yuki!" Eria goes and casts a ray of cold, blue light from her staff, causing 2050 points of damage to Jaden. (Jaden's LP: 5950) "I end my turn," said Hydronix.

Diaz drew his card, then he looks at Hydronix, then to Ozan. _Ozan has a monster face down in defense, but Hydronix does have that Eria with 2050 attack… Okay! _"Red-Eyes, blast Possessed-Eria away!!"

"Hmph! I activate Sakuretsu Armor! It destroys the monster that's attacking my monster!"

Diaz watched as Red-Eyes Black Dragon hit's the trap's black armor, causing it to explode on it and become destroyed. "Red-Eyes!!" Diaz stares at the drawn card and sets two down. "Turn over".

"Finally!" said Ozan as she drew her card. She laughed. "I play the card Cold Wave! It makes all of us unable to play or set any Spell or Trap cards until my next turn!"

"Trap card activate: Dragon's Magical Seal!" said Diaz as he countered Ozan's freezing Spell. "By removing a Level 3 Dragon-type monster from my graveyard, I get to negate your Spell card's effect!"

Ozan watched as the Trap destroyed her Spell card, "Is that so? I summon another Zure to the field! Zure, attack Diaz directly!"

Hydronix sighed as Diaz activated his other face down. "I activate Mirror Force!"

Hydronix watched as Familiar Possessed-Eria screams as she gets destroyed. "Woman, when will you learn not to go into battle when you didn't even know what was there!"

"Shut up! I still have one monster face down, and that's good enough! I end my turn!"

"My draw!" said Jaden as he draws and summons a monster. "I summon Elemental Hero Stratos! (Wind/Warrior/4/1800/300) When Stratos is summoned, I can add one Elemental Hero to my hand". A card pops out of his deck. He takes it and shows it as a large white creature. "Like Elemental Hero Neos!"

"Neos?" said Ozan.

"You'll meet him soon. Now, Stratos, attack Hydrotide directly!!"

"I may forgot to mention this but, if my partner has a monster in Defense mode, the attacking monster has to choose that as its target!" said Hydronix as Stratos went for Ozan's face down. He strikes it, which revealed itself to be a demon creature with large orange hands: Range, Sentry of Dark World (Dark/Fiend/4/100/2100).

"And thanks to my Yellow Luster Shield, his defense is up to 2400!" chuckled Ozan as Range slapped Stratos back, causing Jaden to loose 600 LP. (Yuki LP: 5350).

"Aw, man. Set one card face down. Turn over," said Jaden.

"My turn, and we gain another 500 LP, thanks to Solemn Wishes," said Hydronix as his team regains Life Points (5800 LP). Now, I summon Gagagigo! (Water/Reptile/4/1850/1000) Since Legendary Ocean's still in play, my monster gains an extra 200 Attack Points! (2050 Atk) Now, attack Stratos!" Jaden watched as the giant lizard slashed his Stratos to the graveyard, causing him to loose another 200 LP (5150 LP), but… he was smiling.

"I activate Hero's Counterattack!" he said, revealing his face down. "You see, when an Elemental Hero is destroyed in battle, this Trap card is activated". He holds up his cards in his hand to Hydronix. "You get to pick a card randomly in my hand, and if it's and Elemental Hero, it gets special summoned and a monster on your field gets destroyed!"

"Very well, I chose the one on your far right!" pointed Hydronix.

"Good choice, for me that is". Jaden shows Hydronix his choice, which was Elemental Hero Neos. "Go, Neos! (Light/Warrior/7/2500/2000) And now, the second effect!"

Hydronix watched as his monster gets destroyed. "Hmph! I set these two face down, and call it a turn".

"My draw!" Jaden draws and smiles. "Sweet! I activate the Spell card Pot of Greed! I draw two more cards! And there two sweet ones. I summon Neo-Spacian Glow Moss! (Light/Plant/3/600/900)". He summoned a liquid-human like glowing creature. "Now, Neos, Glow Moss…CONTACT FUSION!!"

Neos and Glow Moss jump into the air, where they merge together into a different monster. "Meet Elemental Hero Glow Neos!!" (Light/Warrior/7/2500/2000)

"Interesting," said Hydronix, looking at the monster. "A fusion without the use of Polymerization. I'm also in belief that it has an effect?"

"Yeah, at the end of the turn, Glow Moss must return to my Fusion deck, just like the other Neos Fusion monsters".

"Oh, then that's too bad for you," said Ozan.

"Well, already fixed that. First off, Glow Neos special ability... DESTROY A LEGENDARY OCEAN!!" Glow Neos rises and fires an energy beam at the underwater castle, destroying it and caused the water to recede. "When Glow Neos destroys a Spell card, he gets to directly attack! But first, I activate two cards: Neos Space! Glow Neos's attack goes up by 500! (2500 - 3000 ATK). Next, the Spell card Double Spell! By discarding a Spell Card, I'll use one of Diaz's Spell cards as my own! Mystical Space Typhoon! I activate it to destroy your face down Hydroman!"

Hydronix sighed as the whirlwind destroyed his Negate Attack Trap card. "It's Hydronix…"

"Now, Glow Neos, attack him directly!!"

Hydronix braced himself as he gets attacked by the monster, causing him to loose 3000 Life Points. (2800 LP) _This boy... just who is he… he's treating this like its another game with a friend. It's like, he loves to duel, even if it's a shadow game._

"Turn over!" said Jaden.

"My turn!" said Ozan, drawing her card, which she plays. "I activate Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw three cards and discarding two, like these two". She shows them as Kahkki, Guerilla of Dark World and Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World. "By discarding Kahkki from my hand to the grave by Graceful Charity's effect, he gets to destroy one monster, like your Glow Neos!"

She watches as two skull bombs were thrown out of her grave, destroying Glow Neos. Then, it emitted a golden light. "Now, arise Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World!" A golden-armored Demon emerges, roaring. (Dark/Fiend/5/2300/1400) "Goldd's effect. Since he's been discarded by Graceful Charity, I'm able to Special Summon him back to the field, but I'm not done yet. Now, I summon Brron, Mad King of Dark World! (Dark/Fiend/4/1800/400) Goldd, attack Diaz directly!"

"ARGH!!" shouted Diaz as he gets cut by Goldd's giant axe. (2850 LP)

"Now, Brron, attack cute boy directly!"

"Cu...... YARGH!!" Jaden falls back from the attack. (1050 LP)

"Now, Brron's effect! Since he caused you damage, I can discard a card from my hand. Now, arise, Silva, Warlord of Dark World! (Dark/Fiend/5/2300/1400) But because I love to see you squirm more, I'll give you one last turn before the shadows take you. After all, you only got about a thousand Life Points left".

Diaz got up, the attack zapping his already weakened strength. "My turn... draw! Graceful Charity... draw three cards... discard two... *Discards Luster Dragon 1 and 2* Card of Santity".

"That Card allows all players to draw until we have six cards in our hands," said Hydronix to a curious Ozan.

"Black Chick go! Back to graveyard, summon Black Dragon!" said Diaz as Red-Eyes Black Dragon emerges. Then, it vanished into the ground, which turned into lava. "Now, arise Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!!" (Dark/Dragon/9/2400/2000)

"Wha... What is that thing?!?" said Ozan, staring at the giant Dragon.

"I have heard of that creature!" said Hydronix. "It gains 300 extra attack points for every Dragon type in Diaz's Graveyard!"

"Two Black Chicks, two Black Dragons and two Luster Dragons!" smirked Diaz, "1800 more Attack points!" (2400 - 4200)

"4200 Attack Points!!" said Ozan, "Then, that means…"

"Yep, it's the strongest monster on the field!" said Diaz. Go Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon! Attack her Goldd!" Red-Eyes fired its dark red fireball, destroying the monster in a blazing attack. (Hydro LP: 900) "Now, one face down and I end my turn".

Hydronix drew his card. "My turn! And I summon Gagagigo in attack mode! Attack Mr. Yuki and end this duel that Ozan failed to do!"

As Hydronix's monster goes for Jaden, it was stopped by a barrier. Looking to Diaz's field, he activated a Negate Attack.

"I end my turn," said Hydronix.

"Sweet... then, its my draw!" said Jaden, drawing his card. "You've asked me to see what I've got? First off, E-Emergency Call! I can add any Elemental Hero from my deck to my hand, like Neos!"

"Him again?" said Ozan. "Unfortunate for you, cutie, that you have no monsters to sacrifice for him".

"Oh yeah?" said Jaden as Neos appeared on the field. "Thanks to Elemental Hero Necroshade! You see, as long as he's in the graveyard, he allows me to summon an Elemental Hero without a sacrifice!"

"But, how did that monster get into your graveyard?!" shouted Ozan.

"Its really thanks to you," said Jaden. "You're the one who played Dark World Dealing... you know, each of us draw one card and discard one to the graveyard? Now, I play the Spell Graceful Charity. I can draw three cards from my deck and discard two. And the two I'm discarding are my two Neo-Spacians: Aqua Dolphin and Air Hummingbird".

"More space freaks?!?"

"They're no freaks! Next up, the Spell card, Cocoon Party. I can special summon Cocoon monsters from my deck to the field to the number of Neo Spacians in my graveyard. I have two, so I can special summon Cocoon Mole and Cocoon Larva to the field".

(Cocoon Mole - Earth/Beast/2/700/100)

(Cocoon Larva - Fire/Insect/2/300/300)

"Ugh! First space freaks, now this…"

"Their special ability next... because Neo Space is on the field, I can evolve them into Neo-Spacian Grand Mole and Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab!" The two monsters transform into a Mole with a drill over its head and a giant scarab warrior. "Now, Neos... Grand Mole... Flare Scarab... TRIPLE CONTACT FUSION!!"

"Triple!?!" said Diaz, Hydronix, and Ozan.

Neos, Grand Mole and Flare Scarb leaps into the air and merged together to create a new monster.

"Let's go... ELEMENTAL HERO MAGNA NEOS!!"

(Elemental Hero Magna Neos - 9/Fire/Warrior/3000/2500)

"Oh my... Hydronix, just what is that thing?!?" asked Ozan.

"I wish I knew," said Hydronix. "Then again, we wouldn't be facing it off if you just finished them off earlier!"

"Magna Neos' ATk goes to 3500 by the power of Neo Space... and Hydronix, care to work this out? Magna Neos' ATK goes up by 400 points for EVERY card on both side of the field! Spell, Traps and even Monster cards!" said Jaden.

"Let's see... two Spells, one Trap, six monsters on our side makes it up to 3600, but there's also that Darkness Dragon and yours as well, making a grand total of 4400 additional attack".

"Does that include Neo Space?"

"My mistake... 4800 attack total".

(Magna Neos ATK/ 3000 - 8300)

"So, do you think my monsters are freaks now?" asked Jaden to Ozan.

"Wait…" said Ozan. "Hydro, what happens to the losers of Shadow Duels?"

"What else…" said Hydronix as he pointed up where shadow appendages swirled, "The Shadow Realm".

"No... I won't lose... I WON'T LOOOOOOOSE!!"

"It's over, Ozan!" said Diaz.

"Now, Magna Neos, attack Brron!" said Jaden. "SUPER HEATED METEOR!!"

Magna Neos created a large ball of flames and earth, swung it around and threw it at Brron. The flames surrounded the two Duelists and their monsters as Brron cries out and explodes. (Hydro LP: 0)

"Very well played Mr Yuki," said Hydronix as the shadow appendages wrap themselves around Hydronix and attach to Ozan. "It's a shame I won't be able to ask for a rematch". The appendages engulf him and Ozan, who kept struggling.

"He actually enjoyed it?" said Diaz.

"GET AWAY!!" shouted Ozan as the appendages kept going into her. "AUGH!! SOMEONE HELP!!"

"The appendages... are sinking into her... they're taking her soul".

As Ozan becomes engulfed, the dome disappears around them as it disintegrates into vapor, leaving them back in the original chamber. Jaden turned around to see the others going up to him, Syrus especially.

"Jaden!" he said, "Man, I get scared all the time you fight in a Shadow Duel".

"No biggie…" began Jaden as they hear something hit the floor behind him. Turning around, he sees Ozan lying face down on the floor. "Huh? Ozan?"

Diaz inspected the body, nudging it slightly. "She's... no longer Ozan. She's just a soulless body now".

"Oh man, that must be harsh for you, Nara," said Jaden, looking down for the Piplup, but doesn't see her. He looks around and notices that Nara wasn't with them at all. "Nara? Hey, where'd she go?"

"Nara?" said Diaz, searching the chamber frantically. "Nara?! Nara!!"

"She can't hear you…" replied a calm, ominous voice. Diaz turned around and gasped: Hydronix was standing next to him, arms folded and grinning.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Water water everywhere all to sink!

**WATER WATER EVERYWHERE, AND ALL ARE ABOUT TO SINK!**

_**(SORRY FOR TAKING FOREVER WITH THESE STORIES. JUST COULDN'T FIND THE TIME TO DO THEM, BUT HEY, BETTER LATE THEN NEVER, RIGHT?)**_

"YOU?" snarled Diaz as he leapt back, "But, how? I... I don't understand. What's going on? How did you…?"

Hydronix chuckled. "In chess, the King must be protected, so, I had my Queen and Rook take the hit, or should I say, doppelganger and Ozan!"

"You... you... Nara... Nara is... ?"

"I had one of my own Water Copies take my place in the Shadow Duel, in which, while you two were dueling, I was able to take your Queen while I lost mine".

"A clone? We defeated... a clone?"

"To retrieve a lost piece, a Pawn must be able to make it to the opposing side and release it! That's all I am saying!"

"Guess you were lying when you said you were impressed, huh?" said Jaden.

"You truly are a great duelist, but it won't help you in real life combat!" Hydronix snaps his fingers, causing a door to open nearby. "Now, are you going to get your Queen back, or call a forfeit! Time's ticking…" With that, Hydronix turned clear and splashed over the floor. Magnamon looked at the body, then to the door.

"What do you think we should do?" asked Bastion.

"Take him down," said Magnamon, "But to be truthful, I knew something was up. An Elemental Knight wouldn't go down so easily".

"What do you mean... something was up?" asked Whyte.

"Blastoise wasn't here. When we faced Pyramia, she had her Arcanine, Lucario, and Groudon with her, but Hydronix didn't have his Partner here at all".

Whyte stopped and thought about it. "Hmm... your right. And I'm guessing where we find Blastiose…"

"We find the original Hydronix".

They looked at the opened door, knowing that they have to go, to find Nara. The door revealed a flight of stairs leading down into spiraling darkness.

**Atlantis Haven: Streets**

Chazz panted as the last of the Guardians were turned to rubble, Kentaurusmon resting himself from the fight.

"That…was…crazy!" said Chazz, throwing himself back on the rubble, too tired for anything else. "I hope…that… was the… last…one!"

"Knock it off, Chazz," said Alexis, looking into the journals carefully. "Our monsters and Kentaurusmon did all the fighting".

"Yeah, so quit your yapping and up and at 'em Private!" said Hasselberry over Chazz's head.

"Don't talk to me like I'm in your troop, got it!" shouted Chazz, fuming.

"He recovers fast," said Kentaurusmon at Alexis.

"Tell me about it". Alexis kept looking, but couldn't make out what the journals said. "Ohh, I wish I could read what these have to say. Hopefully something about finishing those Knights… I mean, the Elemental Knights!"

"Perhaps we should join up with the others?" asked Kentaurusmon.

"I don't know. They have Magnamon and Jaden, so they should be fine. Its… Darkraptor that I'm worried about. We better check up on him". Alexis pushed the button on her wrist communicator. "Darkraptor, come in! This is Alexis Rhodes!"

Silence. Alexis tried again. "Darkraptor, do you read?" Only static answered. Alexis was getting worried that something might of happened to him while they were away, but…

"Darkraptor, here! Read you loud and clear!" the wrist replied.

"Oh, thank goodness," said Alexis, sighing in relief. "Darkraptor, are you okay?"

"I am, and so is the Skarmory Mach 2. We're ready to depart when you guys are ready".

"Alright. We'll head back then, over". Alexis ended her transmission and got up, taking the three books in her arms. "Alright. Let's head back. Hopefully the others would get back soon".

"Perhaps we should call the Sarge and tell him to rendezvous with us?" asked Hasselberry.

"Good idea. Whyte, come in. This is Alexis". They waited, but only static. "Whyte, come in, do you read?" Silence as they stood still, static only replying. "Whyte, come in!" Silence.

"I got a bad feeling about this," said Kentaurusmon as he looked at the temple.

**Prophecy Chamber**

"Whew!" said Jaden, opening a door from the stairs to a grand, white chamber. "It's either that was a lot of stairs, or I gotta stop eating all that junk food before bed".

As everyone entered, the chamber was large, with various statues and beautiful mosaics. In the middle was a marbled Ninetales and to the sides were statues of Legendary Pokemon: Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Raikou, Suicune, Entei, Regice, Registeel, and Regirock. Mosaics above every set of three had the imprints of Lugia, Ho-Oh, and Regigigas.

"What is this place?" asked Syrus, looking at the statues, especially ones that looked like they weren't Elemental Knights, but English Knights.

"Amazing," said Bastion, looking at various swords. "There's many things from long ago, even some that weren't discovered by scientists!" He looks at some various statues, one looking like a black fox. "Is this a Pokemon?"

Jaden, on the other hand, was looking at the marble statue of the Ninetales. "Is this... the main target of the Knights?"

"Correct, Mr Yuki!" replied a very familiar voice. The group turned as Hydronix stepped out from behind a statue of Kyogre, the Legendary Pokemon of Water. "Ever heard of the Rainbow Emerald?"

"Rainbow Emerald?"

"Perhaps a short history lesson before I send you to the afterlife," said Hydronix as he moves towards to the Ninetales statue. "Funny. This statue looked just like your father, Diaz".

Diaz growled as he glared at Hydronix. Hydronix smirked a little as he continued to walk around the area.

"Long ago, when the world was given the seven Emeralds of Miracles, the Guardian at the time wanted to find a way to harness all the Emeralds power without gathering the seven together. Taking a piece of each, the Guardian thus created that!" He points to the ceiling, where a Mosaic picture of the Rainbow Emerald shone. "The Rainbow Emerald, the Eighth Emerald. Its powers were magnificent for the Guardian, who had more power in that than all seven combined".

"However, the Rainbow Emerald was deemed as a threat to the entire world, seeing as it kept taking spiritual and life aura away from every living being around it. Soon after the previous Guardian who created the Emerald died, the next one was able to locate the high-ranking Legendary Pokemon, Ho-Oh, Lugia, and Regigigas, to have them deal with the Rainbow Emerald. Sadly, it had too much power within to be destroyed, so they decided to seal it away.

"The Rainbow Emerald couldn't be stopped, not even by the Master Emerald. So, in order to seal it, the Legendaries needed a way to put it out of anyone's reach. That's where the white kitsune comes in. He used his abilities to create a null-void, where the Rainbow Emerald was to be sealed forever. In the process, nine keys were created and given to the Legendaries, but... in exchange, he lost his life".

"But, if he died, then-" began Bastion before Hydronix continued.

"Before his death, he left behind his mate, who was pregnant at the time. That turned out to be a mistake. The power to become the key will be passed down to generation to generation until it's ready; 800 years after the previous white Ninetales has passed away. The last one died 800 years ago to prevent us from obtaining it early, but he only delayed the inevitable. Each of these Legendaries possess one Key each, but when combined with the White Ninetales's body again, it will unlock the Master Key and release the Rainbow Emerald from its prison".

"The Master Key and the nine Side Keys?" asked Diaz.

"In a way, yes. The Master Key is passed on dormant until its 800 years after the last White Ninetales's death. That's why, after your father died, we left your mother alone in her... expecting form, I should say?"

"Ex...pecting? Mom was pregnant!"

"Smart boy. Yes, Suicune was expecting. Master Ultimate wanted her, but without the White Ninetales, we decided to let her stay as she is, so that the Master Key can be reincarnated in 800 years time. Now the time is up, and we have all but two Legendaries and the White Ninetales".

"Yet, you can't find them," said Diaz, smirking at him, but Hydronix only smirked back.

"Diaz, do you know where the nine keys and the white Ninetales should be on this planet to open the seal?"

"Um, I don't know, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you! I'd rather die than betray my family!"

"That could be easily arranged. Trident Beam!" Hydronix pointed and fired a blue beam from his trident, heading towards Diaz. Diaz flinched and braced for the attack, but the beam didn't hit him. He looked to see Magnamon in front of him, one of his arms frozen with ice.

"I see you won't hold back, even against a small Pokemon," said Magnamon, breaking the ice off.

Hydronix chuckled. "I guess this is as far as you'll all go then. Congratulations for finding Atlantis Haven, but it'll be all for naught…" He takes out a blue gem, which emitted a glow. "Chaos Emerald, lend me your strength!" With that, it flashed, causing everyone to shield their eyes. When the flash ceased, Hydronix was gone.

"W-w-where did he go?" asked Syrus, looking around as he stayed right behind Jaden.

"Maybe he melted?" said Jaden.

"I don't think that's possible," said Bastion.

Just then, the ground below them shook as it began to fall apart. Everyone began to move out of the way as the floor crumbled away, causing all the statues and items to fall down below, with Bastion mourning them.

"No! All that history!"

"We're going to become history if we don't watch our step!" shouted Whyte as he continued to move towards the end, narrowly avoiding a falling pillar. As the floor ceased to quake, dust filled the floorless room.

"Is everyone… *coughs* okay?" asked Whyte as the dust began to settle. He looked and saw everyone else alongside the walls, Magnamon just hovering over the floor. Whyte looked down and saw another room filled with broken statues, shattered glass and items, and water. "This could be bad…"

"YOU DON'T KNOW THE HALF OF IT!" roared a voice from below. They watched as a water appendage zoomed out and wrapped itself around Magnamon. The water began to rise as it materialized into a golem of water, the appendage arms freezing itself solid.

"Magna Blast!" Magnamon blasted away the water with his shining attack, causing steam to be released from it. He backed away as the water golem launched its icy fist at him.

"TIME FOR ALL OF YOU TO KNOW THE WRATH OF THE OCEAN!" The golem opened its mouth as it sprayed a tidal wave of water at them, causing the wall to break away behind them.

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" shouted Magnamon to the others. "I'll take care of water boy!"

"ITS HYDRONIX, YOU GOLDEN DOLT!" With that, the golem slammed its ice fist on top of Magnamon, sending him down into the water below, where it began to swirl into a whirlpool. Magnamon began to fight it, but the current was stronger than he realized.

"This is bad!" said Whyte as he and the others got out through the broken wall. "The power of the Chaos Emerald is amplifying the Knight's own. He's almost invincible!"

"Is there anyway of beating him?" said Syrus, watching as Magnamon was launched out of the whirlpool by a water appendage. The others turned towards Bastion.

"What? Oh, I get it. Because I'm the smart one here doesn't mean I know everything!"

As the water golem reaches for Magnamon again, he dodged it and glowed.

"MAGNA BLAST!"

The water Golem shattered into a spray of water as the attack hit it, causing the entire area to be drenched. As Magnamon looked down, the water below erupted into water funnels, which began to encircle around Magnamon and enclosing slowly.

"You've fallen into my trap," said Magnamon.

"Trap?" boomed Hydronix's voice. "What trap?"

Magnamon quickly dove down into the water, where he saw Hydronix, waiting at the bottom.

"To come into my territory?" Hydronix asked, "That's either bravery… or foolishness". As he spoke, the water around them began to freeze over, encasing everything around them in ice. Hydronix moved through it as if it was made of gelatin, and went towards Magnamon. "You fought well, but you're to die here. Farewell, golden knight!"

As he spoke, Magnamon's entire body began to glow more brightly. Before Hydronix knew it, he got blinded by the light that was being emitted.

"MAGNA EXPLOSION!"

The entire room quaked as it engulfed it in a golden glow. As the glow passed, everyone were wiping their eyes as it re-adjusted to the dim room. Down below, they saw Magnamon and Hydronix, in a completely water-free room, Magnamon holding the Chaos Emerald.

"I…Impossible…" said Hydronix, having taking the full blast. He clutched his aching chest as he fell to his knees.

"You always told us never underestimate your enemy's power? It really bites that your own words turned against you, huh?"

"I guess not…" Hydronix fell to one knee, his body becoming weak. "But, a true chess master always leaves one play or two behind... BLASTOISE! RAPID SPIN!"

BOOM!

The wall behind Magnamon burst open, a spinning large shell headed towards him. Magnamon, taken by surprise, got hit by the attack, knocking him down as the Blastoise slowed his spinning down near Hydronix. Hydronix, coughing as he struggled to get up, looked at Blastoise.

"Is everything…" he coughs. "Done?"

"Yes, master," said Blastoise, trying to help his master up, but Hydronix refused. Instead, he placed his hand on Blastoise's back, causing the Insignia to vanish.

"Good…" Hydronix smiled weakly as his hand began to freeze over. "Then go… As for me… its checkmate for me…" Hydronix, his body now ice, fell back… and shattered. Blastoise wailed as a blue orb appeared out of Hydronix's robes and disappeared.

Jaden looked at the Blastoise. "What are those guys talking about?"

Before he knew it, everything began to shake. The walls and pillars began to fall as water erupted from the walls, beginning to flood the chamber… no, the entire temple.

"We got to get out of here and now!" shouted Magnamon as another water spout erupted above him, causing the water within the room to rise. Not being able to leave the Blastoise behind, Whyte took out the Snag Machine, activated a Snag Ball, and threw it at Blastoise, catching him.

"This is bad!" said Bastion as they were running through the halls and out the door. The entire area was beginning to flood, and the water was increasing fast. "At this rate, the city will be underwater before we can get to the Skarmory Mach 2!"

Just then, they hear a loud siren. Looking up, they see the Skarmory Mach 2 above them, Alexis looking out.

"You guys need a lift?" she asked

"Nah," smiled Jaden. "We can walk from here…"

"Jaden!" the others said.

"What? It was a joke!"

As they entered the airship, Darkraptor turned it around and headed back to the bay and its opening.

"We're alive!" said Syrus.

"Yeah, we are," said Jaden, holding Diaz. "How you holding out?"

Before Diaz could answer, the Skarmory Mach 2 made a sudden stop, causing Diaz to go from Jaden to Chazz's face.

"ACK!" said Chazz as Diaz hung on to him. "Get it off me! Get it off me!"

"Relax, Chazz," said Alexis, taking Diaz. "Its only a cute Pokemon… with long purple hair…"

"Thank you," said Diaz.

"And it talks!"

"Hate to break this to you but…" Darkraptor interrupted as he pointed out. The water caused a cave in, blocking the only way in or out of the city. "What do we do now?"

"Pray?" said Syrus as he looked out the window, the entire wall behind them broke through and a tsunami came at them, destroying everything in its path.

"Not good!" said Darkraptor. "The Skarmory's going to be crushed by a wave that big!"

Just when they were about to give up, the debris covering the entrance began to shift aside, the water calming down.

"Uh… what's going on?" said Darkraptor, seeing the debris settling down away.

"A miracle?" said Syrus.

"No, it was Nara! Look!" said Jaden, pointing to the side.

They saw outside the Piplup princess, who was concentrating on the other wall. Putting her flippers together, then apart, she caused an opening for them

"Go, now!" shouted Nara as she focused on the tsunami behind them.

"No, Nara! NO!" shouted Diaz, tears in his eyes. "I can't leave you!"

Nara smiled at the eevee. "Diaz, thank you for always being a good friend to me... Now, go and find your mother... stop Phileos... and be happy.…"

"You're staying behind? No! You can't!"

"I'm sorry, but Phileos's curse is still affecting me... I can't leave... I'm sorry... my friend... Leave now!"

With that, Nara ushers the water around the Skarmory, causing it to go through the opening and out of the city

"Good bye... Diaz... Phileos.…"

A tear rolls down Nara as she looked at the tsunami coming at her. Unable to see it, she closed her eyes as everything went dark…

**Skarmory Mach 2**

"I'm sorry, Diaz…" said Jaden, trying to comfort the little eevee.

"Nara…" He looks back as the entire underwater mountain crumbled, causing it to be taken away by the sea. He laid his head on the port window. "Phileos... Why…"

"Where do we go next?" asked Jaden.

Whyte looked at the Chaos Emerald retrieved from the Knight of Water, put it away in a satchel, then sighed. "No idea... We already took down two of the Knights, but there are others out there. Right now, my main priority is finding the white Ninetales and hopefully keep it away from them".

"And my mum!" said Diaz.

"Maybe we should look in the last place where this white Ninetales is located... if he was seen?" asked Alexis, hoping to be of some help.

"The only reports of a white Ninetales was about an ice cream truck incident," said Darkraptor. "It happened in San Francisco".

Whyte looked at him, then saw something on the co-pilot's seat: three old looking books. "What are these?"

"Found those when that creature of a goat tore down a building and chased Chazz around," said Alexis. "Looks like journals, but they're hard to read in their current hieroglyphs... one of them has the Insignia…"

"Should we head to the city? We gotta beat more knights before anymore harm happens," said Jaden.

"Very well," said Darkraptor, inputting data into the terminal. "Next stop, San Francisco, the City by the Bay!"

The Skarmory Mach 2 emerged from the water and blasted off into the air, its next destination being San Francisco.

**TILL NEXT TIME...**


End file.
